Approval
by A.Garbo
Summary: It is difficult to be born to the Dumbledore-McGonagall clan. Being different has always a bitersweet taste specially when differences go against a mother's views and opinions. Pursuing that thirst for approval is not always the best option. "Hapiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light" Rated T just in case. MM/AD for sure.
1. Their Girl

It was a brand new day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Christmas was coming and snow was covering the Courtyard and the fields. The staff and remaining students were still waking up, but the waking of Minerva and Albus Dumbledore was a bit different from the rest.

An owl came through the opened window and landed on bed where the two bodies of the Headmaster and his Deputy and wife rested peacefully. The owl proceeded to remove the blankets from their bodies and peck their legs a bit, nothing that would hurt them. It actually tickled. Minerva was the first to wake up. She noticed something on the bed. She sat and reached for the glasses on her night table. She opened her eyes to get them used to the light and then she saw a beautiful big barn owl on her legs, looking at her with curious eyes. Minerva proceeded to remove the letter the animal was carrying in its beak.

"It's too early for mail..." she said.

She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"Dear mother and father

I really miss you both. I guess I never liked to be alone in Winter. Studying dragons in this season is quite agreeable but it's terribly lonely. All my colleagues are gone for Christmas to be with their parents and families and I haven't seen you for quite a while. I understand that father and you are busy even in Christmas but I thought I could come by and visit you this time. I have something to tell you. I hope you two are well and in good health.

Lots of love,

Vivian.

PS: I arrive in the 23th, so you might want to keep Lottie with you. Please feed her, she came all the way from Hungary to deliver the letter, the poor dear."

"Albus!" said Minerva, shaking him.

"Hum..." he muttered.

"Albus, old coot, our daughter is coming!"

Albus sat in bed, reached for his glasses and took the letter from Minerva's hands.

"What?" he inquired.

"She's coming for Christmas!" said, Albus in awe.

"She hasn't spend Christmas with us since she finished her seventh year here!"

"We have seen her every three years, she has been kind enough to show up and say 'hi' but this is…quite a surprise!" he said.

"Do you think she's ill?" asked Minerva.

"Don't be an alarmist, Minerva, our girl is just fine! She's always been the face of health. She's perfectly grand."

"It seems a very logical explanation, after all, you just said yourself. I hope you're right, I hope she's fine...What if she's in trouble? She has this tickling taste for trouble, very like her father."

"And a wonderful Scottish temper and Gryffindor bravery when it comes to get herself out of them which I think she inherited from her mother. So it seems to me that we both did our jobs!" he said smiling.

Minerva let a little laugh fly free. Then, she put the letter in her night table, near a frame with a moving sepia photograph of a little girl with a toy dragon in her hands, a very astute and clever smile, intelligent and kind eyes and very long hair. The whole room displayed many portraits of the girl and her evolution from a lovely little girl to a dashing young woman, sometimes with her mother, sometimes with her father, or even both.

There is even one of a younger version of Minerva McGonagall holding a wee baby in her arms, covered in blankets with little baby dragons printed on it. There is also a not so younger version of Albus Dumbledore holding a toddler and kissing her and tickling her face with his beard. There is only one photograph of Albus and Minerva's wedding. Albus has his arms around her waist and keeps joining his face to hers to give her a very tender kiss that makes her laugh every time.

Minerva sat there for some time admiring her little girl.

"I miss my little girl... She's been away for so long, that mad child. Why couldn't her just be still and find a job at the ministry or accept a job here and have a calm cosy life? Why did she have to go to Hungary and study bloody dragons?"

"Well, Minerva, she was more ambitious that we were. We sit every day, teach and do paperwork. She didn't want to do that. Simple!"

"What's wrong about paperwork? At least you don't burn yourself! Have you seen the scars in her hands? A dragon almost chopped her finger once! She rides an acromantula! I would be considerably less worried if she did paperwork instead!"

"Minerva! She likes it! Let her be!"

"I simply can't understand this child's mind...I refuse to understand why my little girl has this proclivity for...peril. I think we let her spend too much time with Hagrid in the past!" she said. Albus laughed.

"She knows what she's doing; don't fuss about it, dear. There are worse things in life. The one thing we should concentrate in is that we are going to see her again and spend the best Christmas with her."

"Yes...I guess we will. Now let's get dressed and go down to breakfast. And I have to feed Lottie before she passes out. Her poor owl came all this way to deliver good news." She said kissing the owls head and caressing its feathers before getting up.

"Let's go!" he said, getting up, putting his robes on. Minerva helped him brush his hair. Then he put on his shoes while she got dressed and had made her perfect braid around her head, leaving the other strands of hair on her shoulders. She had now a preference for it, since she grew tired of buns. It was elegant and fit her. Albus thought her much more attractive that way.

They went downstairs together after feeding Lottie.

As both entered the Great Hall, few students nodded their heads at their passage and they would nod back, in a happy mood. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were two of the few who had stayed for Christmas holidays.

"They look happy!" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange to see McGonagall smiling after my last Transfiguration assignment." said Ron, really surprised.

"I wasn't brilliant either..."

"And what about the...you know what?"

"I didn't find a way of...you know. It's not easy with Filch walking up and down around the castle. Especially with that blasted cat!"

"You're right! Maybe we'll come up with something 'till Christmas Eve..."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Minerva and Albus were having their breakfast.

"What are you planning to do this morning, dear?"

"I have some paper to look after and help Irma in the Library; I promised I would help her with the winter cleaning. It's quicker than letting Mr. Filch do it by himself."

"You don't like the man much, do you?"

"No, he's a complete idiot." she said. Albus laughed.

"You and your sharp tongue." he said. Minerva smiled, after swallowing a toast with jam.

Albus finished his coffee and got up from his chair. Then he kissed his wife's forehead and was gone before anyone could notice.

The week would prove itself long, for Minerva and Albus couldn't wait to see their daughter.

At night, already in bed, Minerva had Lottie in her lap and kept caressing her feathers. She was alone for Albus hadn't arrived yet from the Ministry.

"If only you could talk and tell me how is my Vivian... If only you could tell me that she's alright and in good health, happy and out of trouble." Minerva said, sighing afterwards. "I wonder how many scars she has by now, riding that blasted acromantula, working with dragons... Who knew she would be such a disquiet woman, so unlike her mother and father. I remember well, those sunny days, or rainy, because the weather never mattered, when she would run around the castle. Her auburn hair all soaked wet, and yet she would laugh when I would fuss about everything. And when I would reprimand her, she wouldn't say a thing, she wouldn't even explain herself. When she was sad, Albus would give her Lemon drops and play with her and Fawkes. Everybody liked her; she's such a charismatic girl. A girl? She's thirty! She's all grown up, she doesn't need me anymore, or lemon drops…Now I get sad, because that little girl I used to know won't enter our room running like hell had broke loose, or hug me so hard I would feel my ribs crack." Minerva smiled. "Good night, Lottie, don't scare Albus when he comes, alright?"

Lottie flew from Minerva's lap to her night table. Albus Dumbledore arrived at two in the morning and lied down next to his wife. She barely moved. "She must be exhausted…", he thought. He kissed Minerva's hair and closed his eyes to sleep. Lottie stood there, guarding them.

Somewhere in the deep English forest, leafs were crushed under really furry skinny and white eight legs that hopped and walked with joy.

"...I hope I meet someone tonight/ Who'll make my heart beat fast/ A handsome man with laughing eyes/ Who smiles as he walks past/ And when they play an old-time waltz/ He'll twirl me 'round the floor...Together!" A voice joined the other in her song.

"... He promised me that I would be his gal forevermore/ his gal forevermore/ his gal forevermore/ he promised me that I would be his gal forever more!" a voice sang.

You would be surprised to see a woman mounting a giant spider, but surprise would strike you more if it were an albino blind spider.

"We should do these trips more often, Jolly Aggie!" said the human.

"Yes, it's quite tiring but fun!" said the giant spider. "Your parents will be thrilled. I know they don't like me much..."

"I don't see why, you're such a fluffy, smart thing! Mother doesn't approve of me at all. She never did. She thinks me mad or something. 'You got it from your father, your tendency for madness; he too liked to gamble with his life! That's not proper for a lady such as you!' she says! I always liked big animals. I can't remember a moment when I didn't!"

"You said it's not very common to people to like acromantulas."

"And it isn't! They are considered an animal impossible to tame, some Ministry bull sh...crap! I don't like the bastards! I would let you eat them! But then, I don't think you would like the taste of it...Poor Jolly! You would die of indigestion, an obnoxious end!"

"You know what? I don't think your mother will like the new scar on your cheek!"

"It's not a scar! It's just a scratch!"

"I may be blind, but your scratches always end up as scars!"

"That's not true, Aggie! Remember the last gnome bite? I cured it, with a balm!"

"Yes...I would believe if I could see it!" said Jolly Aggie. The woman rolled her eyes, smiling. "How far are we?"

"We'll be arriving in one day, or such. Lottie went ahead. Remember me telling you that I sent an owl to my parents when we were in Prague?"

"Yes, that was almost four days ago!"

"We have a new record then! Jolly, I think we should stop and go to sleep."

"Alright." the spider said.

The woman dismounted the spider, petted it and proceeded to assemble a tent.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"I know just the thing!" the woman illuminated her wand and searched in the tent for a box. It contained pork meat. She picked it from the floor and placed it in from of the spider. "There you are: a big juicy pig at twelve o'clock! Dig in! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Vivian!"


	2. Arrival

I made a few corrections, for the other chapter's sake. Sorry :D!

* * *

Minerva seemed quite distressed in the morning of the 23th of December. Distressed was not the best word, but that was what others thought because they didn't know her reasons. Albus could think of a better word: impatient. She couldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep the previous night and Lottie reminded her constantly that Vivian was on her way, in the thick and dark forests of Scotland. Who knows what could happen.

Albus sat calmly observing his wife passing, a habit she got from him. He would simply smile. He never saw her losing her majestic poise before.

"Where can she be? She should be here by now!" she said.

"She'll be here in a minute, don't worry Minerva."

"Oh, she'll be here alright! I'll give her the greatest reprimand she'll ever know!"

"Women..."

"What was that?" she asked, rather furiously.

"Nothing" he said, rolling his eyes, innocently. "You won't reprimand her."

"How do you know that?"

"You always say one thing and you do another, mostly when it comes to our daughter. You are snapping now but you'll probably resume yourself to grasp her in your claws and not even let me touch her and cry a river until you realise how foolish you look." He said. Minerva had to smile. Of course she would. She hadn't seen her daughter for three years. She could save the reprimand for later and just hug her to compensate missing her for all the moments she didn't spend with her. "See? You're smiling!"

When Minerva finally sat, commotion was heard down, in the fields. The couple reached the window and looked down. A giant white spider was there, near Hagrid's hut. Minerva could distinguish a flamboyant stain in the snow above the big arachnids' body. The redhead was hugging Hagrid, who seemed quite happy to see her because he was giving his big python-like hug. It was her daughter, her most precious thing. Her heart was bursting with joy.

Minerva turned into her _animagus_ form and ran through the passage, the corridors and finally got into the Entrance Hall. She then returned into her human form and opened the heavy wooden doors. Noticing the eyes on her, she just let herself be led to Hagrid's hut with her hair floating at the afternoon breeze. Students followed her, hiding from her eyes. Albus stayed at the Entrance door and observed as Minerva arrived where she most wanted to be.

As she arrived, she saw her daughter talking to Hagrid and the big spider, very quiet, very still at their side. She didn't approach them. She would give them time to notice them.

She was breathless. Minerva had run all that way, at her age. Vivian looked the same, her baby girl. Her auburn hair, falling to her shoulders, her careless smile, and hazel greenish eyes, her white skin, her long hands, long fingers with scars made by baby dragon bites, her dirty clothes and her father's old hat, very similar to the Sorting Hat, composed the image of Vivian Minthe Dumbledore. Mother and daughter stood there for some time. Vivian observed her mother and former teacher.

"She didn't age a day since I last saw her!" she thought. A wide, big smile inhabited her wide lips. Hagrid petted her shoulder and Minerva opened her arms with tears in her eyes.

She didn't say a thing. Her mother didn't have to say a thing about how happy she was to see her, it was too clear. Vivian ran to her mother's arms almost making her fall and clasped her against her chest. Minerva could at last touch her soft hair and her soft skin, kiss her head and cheeks.

"Oh, Minthy, my wee lassie, look at you! You're as tall as I am, now!" Minerva kissed her daughter's face as many times she wanted.

"Hi, mother!" Vivian managed to say while chuckling. Students saw that whole scene with smiles in their faces.

"You're filthy! Look at yourself!" she said, laughing.

"I fell in the mud when we were crossing Edinburg. I had no time to change because I knew you would be out of your mind with worry if I took a little longer to arrive."

"Another scar, Vivian Minthe Dumbledore!?" exclaimed Minerva, noticing something on her daughter's cheek and running her thumb through it.

"It's not a scar! It's just a scratch! A baby Antipodean Opaleye was trying to take flight from a tree top, I climbed it to stop it because he was not fully developed or so I thought at the time and as a result I fell and scratched my cheek." Minerva looked quite sceptical "It's true, mother, don't give me that eagle look!"

"I'll take you trouble maker to Poppy for her to confirm that." Said Minerva, quite sure it would be the truth, knowing her daughter as she knew.

"You're gasping!"

"I ran...When I saw you at the window."

"Whatever for?" Vivian asked, giggling and drying her eyes.

"To hold my daughter for the first time in three years, you blithering fool, that's why! I can't hug bloody letters, can I? Hell, I missed you so much!" said Minerva, drying her own tears too. Vivian laughed her heart out.

"I missed you and your sharp old self, mom!" she said, holding her mother very tight. "Oh, I have so much to tell you and dad..."

Hagrid was still looking at them with a smiled, somehow waiting for something to be said.

"I take it from here Hagrid, thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor McGonagall..."

"Could I just feed Jolly Aggie? She hasn't eaten since this morning. She must be hungry..."

"Hagrid can take care of that, will you Hagrid?"

"O' course!"

"Pet her first and then put the crate with the pork meat right in front of her, she won't hurt you."

"I'll do as you say!"

"Jolly Aggie, I am going with mom, okay? Hagrid will stay here and take care of you."

"I remember his voice. He's that big man who used to feed me rats..." Vivian laughed.

"It won't happen again, Jolly, I assure you."

"Bye, Viv..." the spider said, waving her leg up and down.

Vivian joined her mother, placing an arm around her back, walking at her side. The young woman had the opportunity to observe everything around. Hogwarts was always beautiful, but especially in winter, covered with snow.

"I'm home!" she whispered.

Minerva was deep in her thoughts, thinking about the times both spend together, the words spoken and caring gestures. Most of the words, Minerva had to admit, they were spoken in a harsh tone, but it was good for Vivian. She leaned honesty, wit and loyalty to one-self and to others from her mother. Father taught her other things, for example, to not be afraid of being different, to value one's qualities and love people for who they are. And there he was, her old father. She noticed as she removed her arm from her mother's shoulders and approached Albus Dumbledore, her tender and old patriarch. His hair was no longer auburn like hers. It was silver. His massive long beard was longer and his hair too. His eyes were the same, blue as Scotland skies. His crooked nose, a nose she kissed so many times, was also the same.

"Daddy!" she shouted, throwing herself in his arms. The old wizard removed his glasses so tears wouldn't soil it. Then he kissed his loving daughter and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. Vivian kissed the tip of his nose like she used to do when a child and buried her face in his beard. "I missed you so much..." she managed to say, sobbing.

"I know, love. I missed you too, every single hour."

"You're white now! I missed your last red hair! I promised I would remove it myself from your shoulders when it was time for it to fall! I'm such a useless..."

"Oh, no, darling, I kept it!"

"You kept it?" Albus Dumbledore searched in his robes and took a handkerchief from them. He carefully unfolded it and revealed a very thin and red hair on it. Then he picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. His child picked it up, observed it carefully and then let it fly at the wind. Minerva couldn't stop smiling and let her tears of joy fall as she watched the little ritual not from afar.

"Tabby, come." He asked. The family walked through the heavy doors and walking side by side, they climbed the stairs until the Headmaster's chambers. The remaining students were really confused to see their Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress in tears. Their confusion was equally big when they saw the woman who accompanied them. She was terribly similar both to Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

Vivian as they knew her from a portrait in McGonagall's office, was their thirty year old daughter, tall and athletic as both father and mother, with long auburn hair like her father once had, white skinned like and hazel greenish eyes that would remind you of a proud McGonagall. Lips were those of her father for they were much fleshier than her mother's who had thin lips that became thinner as sheet when angry or frustrated. In flesh and blood, Vivian would present herself to you with no elegance such as her mother. She had to be, first of all, comfortable for she worked in rather...extreme conditions. She dressed in mannish clothes, wore high leather boots and her hat, funny as you might think, looked just like the Sorting Hat. The sole difference you could spot between those was that one could talk and the other that couldn't was relatively cleaner and less mended. You would deduce that her father had a finger on this eccentricity. However, in her portrait she was all primed as if her mother had picked her clothes and brushed her hair, which was probably true! Vivian was depicted wandering about the Hogwarts' courtyard, in her dark emerald green velvet dress. During students punishments she would stand there, observing them quite attentively with a look in her eyes that would automatically appeal to you as something like "Been there, done that and she was my mother, so don't whine about it".

Hermione Granger quite enjoyed looking at the young woman during the visits to her Head of House and Transfiguration teacher's office to ask some questions from previous classes' homework. She always wondered who that young woman might be. She never saw her picture in chocolate frogs or in the books she had read about Hogwarts but in no time at all she remembered to check on student's year books and she found the dashing young lady. She knew now that the beautiful maiden was indeed the offspring of Professor McGonagall and an unknown father, she was born in 1961 the same day "Quite a birthday gift, Minerva offered me, that year. She excelled herself when she gave me that lovely bundle of joy" Dumbledore thought. He wouldn't cherish anything more. Vivian was all that he could ever ask and want. Albus named her after Merlin's tricky friend, the Lady of the Lake, the character he most admired of all the reading he did with Minerva when courting. His wife named her daughter after the Greek naiad and deity that was turned into a plant with sweet fresh perfume, such perfume Minerva could smell in the fields around the castle in her walks while she was with child.

However, Hermione didn't know that. The only thing she knew was that the young Vivian McGonagall was sorted in Gryffindor in 1972 and that the pure blooded young girl was not brilliant, quite intelligent, yes, but never brilliant as her mother. She also knew she was part of Hogwarts chorus and used to perform to the entire school in events such as Christmas.

Vivian Minthe read for pleasure and searched nothing but it. She was quite creative and the Sorting Hat said he had a hard time sorting her. Never asked or even seek for company. Minerva and Albus never knew if their daughter had a crush on some boy in her school days. She seemed not to give that much importance to the male gender, actually she thought of them as a boring race with no common sense and lack of intelligence, except for her father whom she admired. No man would ever replace her sweet father. She was devoted to him as one can be.

Hermione never asked McGonagall about her daughter and she wanted to make sure she didn't even dare to think of such a thing.

Sometime had passed since Vivian had arrived at Hogwarts and her portrait played freely far from her mother's eyes while she was taking a well deserved hot bath. She would stay in her mother's old room. When she got out of the bath and got into her room she saw her mother putting all her clothes in the closet.

"For Merlin's sake, mother, let it be!" she said smiling.

"What are you planning to dress?"

"I don't know. Nothing that you would like I am sure of it."

"Well, it has to be something warm; we don't want you spend your Christmas with flu, do we?"

"Well, you pick it up, then."

"That's new… Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Mother, I haven't seen you in three years, so yes, it is possible that I am not telling you something."

"I'll rephrase it. Are you not telling me something that I ought to know long before you arrived?"

"Maybe…But I guess we'll have the time to discuss it. I don't want to worry you for now. It's Christmas, let's enjoy this moment. I guarantee you that what I have to tell you is in fact nothing serious. Now, I just want to be with you and dad."

Minerva seemed to agree.

"Alright." She said.

"And please pick the blasted dress, I'm getting cold. Yes, because you will pick up a dress!" she said chucking.

"I don't understand why you try so hard to conceal your femininity as if it is something appalling!" said Minerva, exasperated.

"I don't particularly enjoy dresses, they're more your thing. I don't want to look like my mother. I gladly abdicate elegance over something that is practical and comfortable, thank you very much!"

"Even in special occasions?"

"Yes, but since you insist I shall dress what you may pick, no matter the shape or colour and I think I will regret every word of what I just said. I'll keep my word and let you pick my garments for tonight, nonetheless." She said, drying her hair.

Minerva sorted a velvet very dark green dress from the closet and put it on the bed.

"That's the dress I posed with for my portrait in your office."

"Yes." Minerva answered.

"Why did you pick this particular dress of all those I have?"

"They match your eyes…"

"Tell me the truth, mom." Vivian asked. Minerva cleared her throat.

"The portrait that I have been seeing every day for the past thirty six months becomes flesh and blood, right in front of me when you put that dress on. Memories of the past become facts of the present. I see truth when I look at you in this dress and not just a bewitched portrait, a fake. Plus, your father thinks you're too much like him, so he likes when you look like me" Minerva explained. Vivian nodded her head, smiling.

"I see." She said.

She took the dress and put it on. She let the soft fabric go down her white legs and hide her feet. Mother and daughter look at the mirror.

"Now you look less like your father." said Minerva before giggling with her daughter. "Let's get your hair combed, shall we?"

Vivian sat in a chair as her mother took a brush from her daughter's chest of drawers. Then Minerva combed her hair carefully as it dried. After that, she grabbed the two big strands of hair that Vivian had hanging on each side of her head and joined them with a hair pin and a flower of peppermint above the back of her head. The flower conferred a very sweet and fresh perfume to the person who was wearing it. Minerva looked quite proud of her work of art.

"Thank you, mom" she said "Run along, I am going to tidy some things up before I go down to dinner, alright?"

Her mother answered her with a smile and a kiss on her forehead. Minerva got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Vivian tidied some things she brought from Hungary and cleaned the bathroom before going down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Meanwhile, the staff gathered at their table. Teachers would arrive and sit in their respective chairs.

Albus Dumbledore saw Minerva entering the Great Hall and got up from his chair.

"She won't take long." She said to her husband.

"Dear friends at my left, I was wondering if you could advance a sit to your left side so that a coming guest would occupy it. Thank you." Everyone did as the Headmaster told.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived. They occupied their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They found it strange that there was an empty seat at Dumbledore's left side. The old wizard nodded them as to greet the two boys.

"So, who is this guest, Headmaster?" asked Rolanda Hooch.

"Oh you know her well, you'll see."

"A lady is visiting us? How nice!" said Professor Sprout.

"Oh, wait 'till ye see her, she's a chip of the old block, dashing' as ever! Much like her father too! Bet she's still singing like a songbird…" said Hagrid. Severus Snape looked at Hagrid, with a light in his jet black eyes as if he knew it one.

"Is Vivian coming for Christmas?" he asked.

"Minthy? I thought she was in Hungary studying dragons!" said Poppy Pomfrey.

"Well, she decided to spend Christmas with us! I was surprised too…"

"She hasn't spent a Christmas with you for seven years and last time she was here, three years ago, it was quite a flash visit in the middle of the summer." said Rolanda. "She spent two days with you at most"

"She's no longer a child and we are all taking a great deal of time accepting that…" said Minerva.

Albus listened to the conversation but his eyes were clipped to the doors that would open at anytime.

Finally the doors opened and someone entered the Great Hall. It was Vivian cutting the air at her passage. Her father stood to welcome her. Students were amazed by her good looks. Ron looked at her as if she knew her from somewhere. The candles illuminated the room and the ceiling was still bewitched to look like a peaceful cloudless sky, with a very especial and bright moon.

Harry reached inside his robes and noticed the presence of a chocolate frog card. It was his Headmaster that figured on it. Ron watched as he took it from his pocket and remembered.

"Of course I know that face! She is Vivian, Dumbledore's daughter! She was my brother's colleague in Romania. She's studies dragons. She went to Hungary to study Hungarian Horntails, Charlie told me about her. He says that she's good in what she does, she loves dragons! She has more guts than all the members of her team together. There was this one time that they had to distract a female Romanian Longhorn and they used her as a bait to keep it busy so they could take its eggs and check on them. She almost died!" the red boy said.

"Who's her mother than?" asked Harry.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you? Come on, Harry!" Harry tried to remember someone. He looked at Dumbledore and then to the other teachers. His eyes stared at every female on the table.

"McGonagall? She is a McGonagall and a Dumbledore?"

"Explosive combination, isn't it?"

"Brilliant!"

"They keep it quiet, very few know about her. My mother told me about her and her parents because they were colleagues back to old days and used to visit each other's homes, mother kept the secret. They slept in the same dorm and were quite friends."

"Oh…I wonder if she knew my parents…"

"She might have."

Vivian reached the teachers table and some of them left their seats and walked towards her to greet and welcome her. Rolanda Hooch was the first to reach the young woman.

"Look at you! You're more gorgeous every time I see you!"

"Thank you, Madam Hooch! Nice to see you again!" said Vivian.

"Remember me, Minthy?" Poppy asked.

"Of course, Aunty Poppy, give us a hug!" Vivian asked. Poppy Pomfrey put her arms around Vivian and held her tight. Pomona Sprout was next. Vivian said 'hi' to everyone and then as if it was magic, Severus Snape stood up above his seat.

"What is Snape doing?" Ron asked.

"Let's watch" said Harry.

Vivian noticed the dark man and looked at him, smiling.

"Hello, Vivian." Snape said in his soft calm emotionless voice.

"Hello, Severus. It's nice to see you." She answered.

"It's nice to see you? It's nice to see you? Who could possibly think that seeing Snape is nice? The woman is blooming mad!" he scoffed.

Vivian sat by her father's side. The feast began and they all started to eat the delicacies they could find on the golden and silver plates. Meanwhile, as Vivian observed the Christmas trees she sensed she was being observed. She inclined her head forward and saw Severus observing the room as well as a stammering professor with a plum turban on his head. He was talking to Hagrid. Minerva seemed quite happy talking to Rolanda. Poppy talked to Pomona. Only her father ate quietly. He reached for her hand and caressed it.

"It's really good to have you by my side at dinner."

"It's good to be back, dad."

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked.

"I fell off a tree"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, daddy, I am sure."

"Look at your hands…My poor little girl" She lifted her sleeve for him to see her scars.

"These were made by a hungry baby Opaleye, this one in my wrist was…the day I was rebuilding some nests that were destroyed in a tempest, these two are actually burn marks, the first flames of a Chinese Fireball and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. My other wrist has been victim of a certain Peruvian Vipertooth."

"There is one that is hard to forget: the acromantula bite."

"Yes, but Jolly Aggie was still a baby! It's not easy to be an acromantula, blind and albino all together. She was disoriented…"

"Your mother was disoriented too when you ended up in St. Mungo's."

"She was scared to death, poor mother. I never saw her like I saw her that day. I was extremely lucky. Mother wanted to kill Jolly Aggie the other day, but I wouldn't let her. I was stubborn enough to tame that blasted spider as you both so lovingly call her."

"I am most thankful to that spider today."

"Oh yes?"

"She brought my daughter back, all the way from Hungary." Vivian smiled to her father. "Do tell, how did you cross the English Channel with Jolly Aggie?"

"_Reducto_ spells, mainly and a purse on my truck. Then I came by boat. When I arrived in Edinburg I cast _Finite Incantatem_ and here I am!"

"Simple but effective!" he said tenderly. "Will you join us, your mother and me, for a hot chocolate and a sherbet lemon?"

"I would, dad, but I would rather go to bed. Now that I had a decent meal, I will enjoy sleeping on an actual mattress for a change. We have a lot to talk about but I would like do it tomorrow."

"Alright, dear, as you say." He sat patting her hands.

"Minthy, dear, how have been?" Poppy asked.

"Well, thank you!"

"How was your trip?"

"No complications whatsoever, it was quite fun. Saw lots of things, got to know some people."

"Good. And how is your work?"

"Well, I don't do much more than help eggs hatch since they put me in the nursery back in the dragon reserve. I'm in charge of giving baby dragons their first meal, return them to their mothers and cure potential injuries. Father didn't leave us much to discover since he realised the importance of dragon blood, and heart, eventually skin. But I am not interested in selling dragons rather to save them."

"Sorry to ask, dear, why did you choose to spend Christmas here? I mean, it's not that we didn't miss you, but we have been wondering about your reasons. It's something very rare."

"Yes, quite, I'm afraid. Let's say that I missed my family, my home and I needed a break from my work. Perfect excuses, I believe." She said with a smile.

"Yes, no doubt, dear." said Poppy, caressing her one of her auburn curls.

The dinner went well. The few students in the Great Hall were talking, exchanging smiles and laughter. Vivian could remember her magical Christmases with mother and father in Hogwarts. She would spend time having tea with Hagrid, reading about monsters. Dad would share his sherbet lemons with her and mother would lie down in bed with her and tell her stories from "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" or even _muggle_ books about King Arthur's legend, Merlin and the Lady of the Lake. Good times indeed.

In the end, Vivian kissed her father and her mother, said goodbye to Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona. Severus retired at the same time as her. They got out together from the Great Hall.

Silently, they walked by the corridor, side by side.

"How are your studies coming up?" he asked.

"Nothing special, except for Hungarian Horntail's eggshells. They might have potential use to potions as the Chinese Fireball, but I can't prove it just now…"

"Do you expect further results soon?" he asked, truly interested in what she could say.

"I'm afraid not, Severus."

"Pity, I miss experimenting with new ingredients."

He seemed disappointed.

"I brought my notebooks with my notes, if you would like, you could read them and make your own conclusions."

"That would be interesting if you could lend them."

"Of course, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Thank you. Now I must bid you goodnight."

"You're welcome, Severus. Goodnight."

Each of them followed their paths. Vivian lied on bed and fell asleep almost immediately, a well deserved sleep.


	3. Differences

This is an angrier chapter but I hope you all like it. Sorry for the delay, but it is quite big.

* * *

Vivian woke up very early, something she had gotten from her mother. Minerva McGonagall hated to stay in bed until late, except in winter, then she would curl against Albus and enjoy his corporeal warmth. Vivian got her work clothes on; put her on her cloak and her leather hip bag clenched to her trousers by a tight gripped hook. Then she grabbed a portion of floo powder, positioned herself in the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron" she said, clearly before dropping the floo power and letting the green fire consume her body and take it to the place she wanted to go.

She appeared in the gloomy bar. Tom received her.

"How can I help you miss?" the waiter asked.

"Hot chocolate and a slice of pumpkin tart, please."

"It's coming right away, miss." He said, working fast. Vivian sat quietly. Tom appeared with her order and she started eating it. She was always quite hungry in the morning.

After her quiet breakfast with no ado whatsoever, she paid her bill and disappeared from the back door. She took her wand from the leg wand holster and tapped it in the bricks in front of her. The wall in front of her opened itself for her. All was quiet but shops were already opened.

Ollivanders Wand Shop had recently open that morning and the old owner with the same name was looking at the window, seeing people pass. He noticed her and waved. Vivian decided to enter, for she wanted to wish Mr. Ollivander a Merry Christmas.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander! How are you doing?"

"Hello, Miss Dumbledore. I'm quite fine and you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"If I recall the last time we saw each other you were here to buy your wand with your mother. Ebony wood, dragon heartstring, 15 inches, am I right?"

"Yes, you do remember!" she said showing her wand.

"I never forget the wands I sell. I liked that one very much, she's particularly beautiful, most attached to those brave enough to stand up for their convictions. I heard about your job in Hungary."

"Oh, yes. I worked in a dragon reserve. I was in charge of the nursery."

"A very noble job, if I may say so. The wizarding world owes you and the people like you a big deal. I can tell that your mother wasn't very pleased with the fact that you were going. She shopped for a wand holster to send it to you. I see that you are wearing it now. "

"My mother doesn't like big dangerous creatures."

"Mothers are like that, I think. Minerva McGonagall is very devoted to the people she cares about. I can only imagine the devotion she bestows on you. Fir, dragon heartstring and 9 and ½ inches length is a perfect companion for focus and strong-minded people, something that I see in you and that you got from her. People have a hard time to accept other's opinions and convictions, especially mothers when it comes to their children. They want them to be happy and make all the right choices, but sometimes they forget that the right choices for them might not be the best for their children. Nothing that suits us, suits everybody. And Minerva knows that very well, I believe." He said. Vivian was quite impressed with the man. She clearly remembered the day she shopped for a wand with her mother. She hadn't slept the whole night, she waited for seven o'clock to go and invade her parents' room. She saw her father with an arm around his wife, sleeping very close to her. They seemed so well, so perfect together she felt sorry for what she was about to do. She kissed her mother's cheek and waited for a sign of life. Minerva opened her green eyes and saw her daughter in front of her. She then asked why she was there and when she heard the answer she smiled. Minerva made her daughter climb to bed, up to her lap and then put her arms around her holding her tight. She kissed her lightly and caressed her hair.

"I'll go and get washed and dressed, you wake up daddy and we'll have breakfast. Then we'll go to London to get your wand, alright?" she said.

And they did what Minerva said they would do. Albus didn't go, not because he didn't want to but not to draw the attention of the Daily Prophet and other press, famished for juicy stories. Minerva walked hand in hand with her daughter to Ollivanders and that was it. Her wand chose her and that might have been the only time Vivian saw pride in her mother's eyes.

Ollivander was right about mothers and especially about her mother, but how did he know her recent thoughts on the subject? Did her face giver her away?

"Don't worry, Miss Dumbledore. It's easy to guess what you were thinking when you said that Minerva doesn't like big dangerous creatures. We parents tend to dislike them. How would you feel if your daughter was somewhere far from you, being attacked by dragons every day?" he asked. Vivian smiled.

"I guess mother and I, we don't understand each other most of the time."

"You will one day." He said. "So, how can I help you?"

"Actually I came here to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Very kind of you, Miss Dumbledore and a very merry Christmas to you too. Greet your father and mother for me, will you?"

"I most certainly will, thank you. Goodbye!" she said, going out and closing the door behind her.

Diagon Alley was more populated now and shops were crowded with people buying last hour Christmas gifts. Vivian entered the shops and purchased Christmas gift for her family and friends. For her father, she brought a silver box with blue crystals incrusted that she latter filled with sherbet lemons. For her mother, she got a new chessboard. For Hagrid, a new tea pot for he broke his. For Madam Hooch, she brought a cleaning kit for Quidditch balls. Poppy Pomfrey would get a lovely new apron and Flitwick a new hat. She got presents for Pomona Sprout and Severus in Hungary. Jolly Aggie would be thrilled with the juicy big pig she would get in Hogwarts' kitchen.

She had a lovely morning, shopping in Diagon Alley but time had come to return. She apparated in Hogsmead and then she walked with her few bags.

Arriving, she directed herself to her room. She got the gift she had brought from Hungary and went downstairs again. She entered the Staff room. It was not very big. It had some bookshelves, tables and chairs, a very weary Christmas tree and a little fireplace. It was never too crowded. She took the presents out of the bags and placed them under the tree. Someone entered the room when she was just about to drop the last gift. She straightened her back and turned to the door. She saw Severus Snape.

"Good morning" he said "Minerva has been looking for you."

"Good morning, Severus. I was shopping for some Christmas gifts in Diagon Alley."

"I see." He said.

"I have something for you." She said grabbing a paper bag.

"Really?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes, I brought it from Hungary; I thought you might be in need of it." She said, stretching her arm and holding the bag towards him, waiting for him to accept it. He took the bag gently from her hand."

"It was very thoughtful of you." he said. Vivian smiled.

"Well, open it!" she said, cheerily.

"May I?" he asked, with a half-smile on his lips.

"Of course you can, chap!" she said. Severus Snape opened the bag and saw a big dragon horn. "It's of very good quality, I guarantee."

"I can see that! It's a marvellous exemplar. Thank you, Vivian." He said, very quietly, now smiling shyly. "Unfortunately, I didn't get you anything."

"Doesn't matter, Severus, I simply happened to collect them back in the reserve and I brought it. It's no big deal. It was quite a pleasure. And as I promised, I got you my notes for you to read." She said, giving him a notebook.

"Oh, I'll read it tonight." He said, smiling. It was something so rare in him since Lily Evans died. He was always so depressed, so angry with himself and others and yet here he was, in the staff room, smiling for the first time in years and there was only one eye witness. If she told somebody, no one would believe her. When a child, he was this skinny, oily, shy Slytherin kid. He often read books. He spent hours in the library like her. Lily accompanied him, most of the time, but in their fifth year something terrible happened and Severus lost his smile. He was completely alone. Whatever his mistake was, Lily turned her back on him. She seemed disappointed. Vivian wasn't very close to Lily, neither to other Gryffindor girls except for Molly Prewett, now Weasley who was the closest thing she had come to have as a real friend. The little round girl was funny and had a fiery disposition. She always got her to smile. As for Severus, Vivian watched him closely in the library; they only had a chance to talk in the last day of Severus in Hogwarts as a student. They merely exchanged some dry words. After that, they only saw each other when Vivian would come to visit her parents, but he would still not say much. There was just this once when she was walking by the lake and he walked with her, sitting by her side when she sat on a rock under a tree. She felt the urge to sing a Gaelic song she heard her mother sing. He sat there listening to Vivian's voice, staring at the horizon. He didn't even move. Severus, he liked her singing, it had a good effect on him. He would sleep better and wouldn't be so irritable.

And yet, there they were, silent and still looking at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Vivian." He answered back. She left the room and went to the Great Hall where ghosts sang carols. It was lunch time. Her father and mother were right behind her.

"Vivian Minthe! I've been looking for you all over the castle! Where have you been?"

"Diagon Alley!"

"Whatever for?"

"Some last hour Christmas shopping" she said, smiling. Albus smiled.

"Good afternoon, Vivian. Forgive your mother's bad mood today. She is somehow frustrated with a certain essay" He said, kissing his child.

"Essay? Essays it's more like it! A complete disaster! It's under Troll level!

"It's alright, father. Good day to you" she said, turning to her mother afterwards. "Come, old mom! Don't be so upset…" she said putting her arms around her mother. "You can transfigure those trolls into valiant princes in shinning armours. You just have to be more patient! They're children." She said, kissing her mother very tenderly. "Calmer?"

"Relatively…" said Minerva, somehow suspicious.

"Give us a smooch!" Vivian asked.

"Vivian!"

"I said…give…us…a smooch!" she said, trying to seem annoyed but in truth she was quite amused. Minerva kissed her cheek and sighed, caressing her daughter's hair.

"You wee devil…" she whispered, giggling. Minerva and Albus exchanged loving glances and smiles above their glasses. Albus had a huge smile on his face. Vivian was really mischievous like him.

"That's more like it!" said Vivian placing her arms on her parents shoulders. They entered the Great Hall at the same time. "I saw Mr. Ollivander today. He sent his regards to you both."

"Good man, Ollivander. I must send him a letter sometime. I never talked to him again since the last Triwizard Tournament." said Albus.

"Why don't you visit him?"

"Vivian, don't you think that your father has much to do already?"

"Does that imply that he can't take ten minutes of his life to enjoy a cup of tea with a friend, mom?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You father, Vivian, is a very important person and aside his academia work he is often busy with matters with the Ministry…"

"Those gits?! Why not take a break from their lies and stupidity and visit Mr. Ollivander instead? He seems a much better company for you, father! Those bloody nitwits do not deserve a minute of your time! I blame them for every misfortune in the world! Those bastards... And Fudge is the biggest of them all..." said the young woman.

"Careful, Vivian!" said Minerva, embarrassed.

"Let the kids listen! They know I tell no lies when I voice my thoughts! It's unfair what the Minister does to father when something happens. He will call father to help him, but then when the situation is not easily resolved, Fudge will discredit and send him away as usual!"

"But students don't need to know your political views..."

"They will know if they are eavesdropping which I doubt!"

"Vivian you will stop this instant! What the Ministry does or not to your father does not concern you!"

"Oh but it does, mother! Of course it does, because I happen to be Albus Dumbledore's daughter who happens to deal with the Ministry, therefore what the Ministry does and says about my father concerns me in every possible way."

"This is a school, many of this kids' parents work in the Ministry thus you are not to speak of that institution as you did because you offend them and their families. You cannot say what rubbish comes to your mind!" said Minerva, reaching her limit.

"Yes, perhaps I should go back to Hungary where I can't bother you with my political views and my presence, mother!" Vivian muttered.

"Why must you be so harsh on the girl, Minerva? She was just trying to make her point and make us laugh. She is right in some aspects. I really should visit Garrick more often and stop seeing Fudge so repeatedly. His attitude is very disagreeable towards me sometimes..." asked Albus, rather pacifically.

"It might have escaped your notice but I am harsh for everyone when the situation asks for it, especially to Vivian because she is my daughter!" Minerva explained. Vivian sighed.

"Have in mind that I am a thirty year old dragon caretaker not an eleven year old Hogwarts student!"

"I don't care how old you are! I am your mother and I will reprimand you when I see it fit! And it's fitting right this instant!"

"So you were lecturing me of how immoral is to verbalise my political views but now you bash your daughter in public. That's very, very well of you. I just lost my appetite. I'm going to feed Jolly Aggie, an acromantula who appreciates my presence more than my own mother. See you later." She said with red fury filling her face.

"Vivian, come back…" Minerva started a sentence that she could never finish. She sighed. Vivian was out of the Great Hall before both parents could do something. Albus looked at his wife. "Don't! Just don't say a word, alright?! Just don't!" she said, really frustrated. Minerva left the Great Hall and left Albus there, alone.

Vivian headed to the fields, close to Hagrid. She saw the shack where Hagrid kept Jolly Aggie. She opened the door and let the spider come out.

"Hello, Jolly." She said, rather sadly.

"Hello, Vivian. What's the matter?"

"It's time to bathe you and feed you." Vivian said. "Come to me." She asked. Jolly Aggie displaced herself to the place where Vivian was standing and using _Aguamenti_ spell, Vivian washed the spider.

"It's not just it, isn't it?" Jolly asked.

"Mom and I had a fight, again."

"That is usually a good reason for me to bathe."

"It helps me calm down, yes."

"You two have to stop this madness of arguing every time you come home."

"I wish I could, but then I wouldn't be the Vivian you know anymore!"

"Oh, I see." She said "I'm a little hungry." Vivian scrubbed the acromantula's hair very enthusiastically, filling the air with bubbles until the giant spider gain her immaculate colour again. You could say that the spider was enjoying it very much.

"I'm finished. Now, here is your pig." said Vivian levitating the carcass of a pig to leave it in front of the acromantula. "There you are, dig in. I'm going for a walk. Hagrid will be feeding you tonight."

"Alright! Bye!"

Vivian left and walked by the lake for some time. When she noticed, her mother was in front of her, with her feet buried in the snow.

"You didn't come to have lunch…"

"I said I wasn't hungry, mother."

"It's not healthy to skip your meals, Vivian."

"It's not healthy to bash your own daughter because she did some truthful comments…"

"Bash? I didn't bash you!"

"But that is what it felt like! No matter what I do, for more impressive that it might be for others, you're never content! That's the bonus of being born to two geniuses! That's the price I have to pay: your infinite dissatisfaction and disappointment! I am the way I am, I speak the way I speak, I dress the way I dress! And it doesn't matter to you that I bother come all the way from Hungary just to see you and father and spend a Christmas with you both for the first time in years! You never give me a break of your incredibly high sense of propriety! I'm never good enough! You say you miss me, but sometimes it doesn't feel like it is true. It's like you don't want me here anymore! Since when are you so stiff!? And since when can't father hang out with his true friends for a change!? Is that because he is so important to mix with the common mortals?! Damn, mother! I knew you were strict and demanding, but this?! What in Merlin's pants happened here in my absence?"

"Let's keep it civil, shall we?!" said Minerva, out of her temper.

"I say let's not keep it civil! Tell me now what your expectations are! What do you expect of me? What do you want me to become? You shall have it, by Merlin! The Devil can gobble my soul if I don't get it for you!" Vivian roared. "Tell me! Line by line, what do you want me to do? I'll follow it blindly! If that means to please you and make you proud for once in my damn life, I'll do it! You want me to quit my job, is that what you want? "

"No, Vivian, I don't want you to do anything…" said Minerva almost in tears.

"Because it's done!" said Vivian. Minerva gasped in horror. "I lost my job, the job I loved! The job that made me happy for so many years! It's gone! Like it now? You know how it feels? Like crap." said Vivian with a sad smirk.

"Minthy, please listen!"

"What's your great expectation for my career, a job in bloody Ministry? Teaching here with you and dad so you can keep an eye on me? Shopkeeper? Gamekeeper? Farmer? You name it!" Minerva was too sad to even try a word.

"Why, Vivian?"

"Another disappointment, isn't it? Your daughter is unemployed, sacked, thrown out for having refused to kill a dragon to save a colleague. For shame, Vivian, for shame!"

"It happens, dear... We're overjoyed, I haven't seen your father like that since your were gone! We are so glad that you came to spend Christmas with us!"

"Actually, spending Christmas here doesn't seem such a good idea anymore." She muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this before?" said Minerva letting a strong-minded tear roll down her face.

"Tell you what? That I feel miserable when I am around and see you shaking your head in embarrassment of things that I say or do? When we fight? When we are harsh and hurt each other because we tell the truth? It's because you wouldn't listen. Sometimes I wonder if it's not better to tell you a lie and pretend to be what I am not. But then, to lie to my mother, to my father…Doesn't seem right, at all. So I destroy their hearts with truth. It's not the truth that you see when I dress like my portrait in your office, though, is it?" Minerva nodded negatively. "You don't approve of me, and you'll never will, mother. I'm having a hard time accepting that. Wouldn't it be so much easier if we could go back in time to those days that I couldn't disappoint you, hurt you so much with my decisions, my choices; when I almost could read your mind and know that everything was fine between us?"

"It would be easier, but it wouldn't do us any good." said Minerva.

"Is _this_ doing any good, to me, to you, to us?"

"Only time will tell. We just have to learn to forgive and accept each other."

"That will take ages."

"It will take ages"

"We have to find the determination that takes to deal with this, a reason!"

"There is a reason for it! You know I only do or say things for a reason. I don't want to survive my daughter! I want you to live as long as you can, happy, fulfilled! It doesn't seem to be possible when you can be taken from me, from your father by a dragon or an acromantula. That blasted spider almost killed you once! Who can guarantee that it won't try a next time?"

"Try to see things from her perspective for once! You live in a colony of acromantulas, you are albino, you are blind, therefore you are different, an outcast, thus you are not welcome and banished from your home, abandoned by your own family, almost killed to feed yourself to your siblings, yet you are still a baby. Someone grabs you in a tight grip! What is your first reaction? Defend yourself! That's what Jolly Aggie was doing, fighting for her life with the instruments she had! I can't blame her for defending herself! I am to blame for ending up in a hospital bed! I am to blame to make you and father cry for days. I am to blame for you spending two weeks in the hospital, sleeping sitting on a chair, grabbing my hand! I was reckless, blame me instead!"

Silence fell upon them. Only the wind and snow were allowed to speak. They sat by the lake, side by side and observed the snow and the frozen lake.

"We have been postponing this discussion for a very long time, haven't we?" said Minerva, breaking the silence and looking down.

"I think we have."

"You know, Vivian, I don't condemn you for anything in the past. I don't blame you and I don't blame myself or your father. You are who you are and that's final, yes. I try to accept your difference, perhaps not hard enough. We reached a point of rupture, something that I wanted to avoid, especially in this occasion. When you were born, your father and I we were afraid of the world we were bringing you in. In the beginning, we thought of not having children and it was quite a surprise when I showed in your father's office and told him that I was with child. But things went quite well and first thing I know, I had you in my arms, a perfect little girl that I loved with all my soul and heart. Your father was beyond himself with joy. You were his birthday gift. He cried his eyes out when he first held you." Minerva chuckled and cried her tears. "We promised to keep you from public eye and to protect you from all harm for your father had and has many enemies that could use you to hurt him where it hurts the most: his heart. And so you grew here, known as Vivian. Teachers wouldn't tell your last name in front of class. You were such a cleaver and mischievous and sweet child. You always carried little animals around. You would spend most of your free time in the owlery and kept it cleaner as it ever was. Yes, I know all about it. But then you got your NEWTs. We started to disagree with each other when you said you wanted to study dragons, because I thought it would take a tiny mistake to lose you forever, my only daughter. And seeing you, every year with a different scar and burn, what was I expect? What was I to hope, or want, or even wish but the return of my daughter, alive, safe and sound? I barely slept at night, imagining what you were doing, if you were hurt…But you were doing what you loved, just as I and your father did. I don't know if I should be happy for the fact that you have been sacked or sad. I never wanted to be against you. And I feel sorry if I ever made you feel that I was. My only intention was to see you happy and safe. That's all I ask, all I ever wanted of you, those were and are my hopes and expectations. No more and no less." said Minerva. Vivian grabbed her hand and held it very tight in her grip.

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm sorry for having shouted at you."

"I needed to be shaken, sweetheart. It's okay. You're not thirteen anymore. I should have known better. Your father doesn't need to know anything about this little chat for now. Let's enjoy our Christmas finally together and then we can worry about other things, right?" Vivian smiled to her mother and let her hold her tight. "Sometimes I forget the McGonagall temper and ambition when I see your Dumbledore looks."

"I have your eyes, mother."

"That's the only feature you got from me and they are not as green as mine."

"When it's sunny they look like yours."

"Yes, they do." said Minerva smiling with no more tears falling from her eyes. "You must be hungry, now."

"Yes, quite." Vivian answered. Minerva smiled.

"Let's go and have tea by the fireplace in your father's office, lets?" Minerva asked.

Vivian stood up and walked to the castle with her mother at her side holding her arm. They had tea by the fireplace and just talked about many things and nothing at all between silence and laughter.

By the end of the afternoon, Albus Dumbledore found Vivian sitting on the floor with her head on her mother's lap who kept caressing her auburn shinny hair. Minerva had a very kind smile on her lips and wasn't afraid to show it in that moment.

"My lovely and loving girls together near the fireplace." He said approaching them. He kissed his wife's lips very gently and pecked his daughter's head with his lips. He sat on the arm of Minerva's armchair, placing his arm around her shoulders, then pulled her head to his chest and hugged her, caressing her face that looked so young when her hair was down. "Did you solve everything between you two?"

"We had a very franc talk and I thing that everything will be alright for now." said Minerva.

"It's just until we start disagreeing with each other again. We usually call that a truce!" said Vivian. Albus and Minerva laughed. Vivian sat in the armchair's arm and put her legs on her mother's lap. Her mother tapped her thigh, very softly as Vivian curled and placed her head against her mother's cheek.

It came the time to attend the Christmas banquet. While students and staff ate, ghosts would play a theatrical piece and even sing Christmas carols. At dessert, Vivian was asked to sing with them. Teachers and Head Nurse were avid to hear her magnificent voice sing again. She sang "O Holy Night" and ghosts, hovering at her side, accompanied her majestic voice that echoed in the Great Hall crashing against everyone's hearts and appeasing them. While singing, Vivian performed beautiful magic with her wand by drawing the Holy Trinity and the Nativity scene with the stars in the ceiling, evolving everyone in a somehow blue aura. All looked in awe.

When she finished the song, all people present lifted themselves from their places and applauded. Vivian turned to bow and saw something better than pride in her mother's eyes: happiness. Her father loved to hear her sing, it was a pleasure that he pretty much kept for himself. They had sung together quite few times when Vivian was little, but as his voice got older and softer, her voice took magnificent beauty. Little did she know that her talent was in fact inherited from her mother, Minerva McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore couldn't be happier than he felt. Severus Snape was standing up offering his applause, smirking discretely. Vivian noticed it and gave him her most beautiful smile back. The ghosts were thrilled to have sung with her for they haven't done it for quite a while.

Later, after the banquet, the family headed to the Headmaster's quarters and started a little chess tournament while sipping hot chocolate. Father and daughter were playing a game while eating some of the last _muggle_ sweets the both appreciated so much. Vivian won and it was time for Minerva to play with her husband. Mother would always win. The couple's games were always exciting to watch. Minerva would laugh at Albus' desperate tries to win the game and at his constant failures as if it was jokes being told. Vivian would watch them attentively and laugh at her father's silliness and her mother's highly competitive mockeries. Her father lost again after her mother trapped his defenceless king with no mercy at all. Dumbledore gave his place for his daughter and wife to dispute the first place in their tournament. Vivian had to confess: beat her mother in chess was not an easy task. She would suffer massive defeats against Minerva who knew almost every secret of the game. It was when her mother was most distracted that she could take advantage of her mood and win, but it was not the case tonight.

"Check Mate" said Minerva.

"Mother wins again!"

"I still got it!" said the mother, quite satisfied. "But you weren't bad at all. You started to lose your strength in the game since you lost that rook. It could have been useful." She said, hid a mocking smirk. Vivian chuckled.

"I'm sure you're right, mother. What if you sang us a song with father now?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh yes! A song. With father. Don't be shy!" said Vivian, smiling mischievously.

"What song do you want us to sing?"

"Greensleeves"

"I don't know the lyrics by heart!" said Dumbledore.

"Just let mother handle it, then. I want to hear her sing, really sing."

"Is that a test, Vivian?"

"Kind of…" she said, cheerfully. The young woman conjured a harp and made it magically play. Minerva sang, enunciating every word with elegance and every note with beauty. The highs and lows were perfectly vocalised in every verse. Albus listened to every single note very attentively while sitting on his arm chair. He seemed caught in a reverie while listening to his wife's melodic voice. There was no doubt that Vivian had inherited her mother's voice and talent. The young woman, kneeling at her mother's feet with a hand in hers, looked quite surprised but then, giving it a little bit of thought, it was not surprising at all. Minerva never liked to be the centre of attentions. She was always a very discrete, stern, demanding woman, but yet her heart was pure gold. No one disagreed on that.

The evening would end at the sound of Minerva's voice. The day would end with no qualms whatsoever. There wasn't a way that Vivian could think that had a remote possibility of surpassing the way they ended their evening that day. It was more than magical. All because mother cared and sang and appeased their hearts. It was the best Christmas in years, Vivian would say without any vacillation at all.


	4. Mirror

I'm sorry, I took so long! This chapter was hard to write. Anyway, I would like to thank you for your reviews. I have been getting some and I am very happy to know that people read and like what I write. So keep reading and reviewing wherever possible.

Fluff ahead! You have been warned!

* * *

Vivian woke up in the Christmas day at the sound of Hogwarts bells ringing infernally loud. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked around. She got herself out of bed and with a smile looked at the red sac with the Christmas gifts that she had for her parents.

She got her green dressing gown on and grabbed the little bag. Then she ran to her fireplace grabbing a bit of floo powder.

"Albus Dumbledore's fireplace." She said, letting the flames consume her body and transport her to her father's quarters.

The office was very calm at that hour of the morning. Vivian noticed the red phoenix in its corner. Fawkes was awake and observed her.

"Hey, Fawkes, remember me?" the bird looked deep in her eyes and then let out a cry of joy. Vivian smiled widely to the bird and caressed it. "Are mommy and daddy wake?"

Fawkes shook its head. "Oh, good! Merry Christmas Fawkes! I got this for you." Vivian put a blue blanket on the firebird's back. "It has a spell to keep you a little colder in hot summer days. It's nice in there, isn't it?" The bird was beside itself with joy. Vivian kissed the bird's head and took the blanket from it. She then proceeded to her parents' room.

Mother and father still slept peacefully, her father with an arm over his head trying to conceal his eyes from the light that came from the window. Minerva had her hair going down her pillow. There was a gap between the two bodies and, feeling something on bed the two parents woke up. They then looked for each other but found something on their way.

"Vivian, darling! What are you doing here?" said Minerva, not very interested in knowing the answer to her question.

"No going back to sleep, you two! It's Christmas!" said Vivian hugging both her parents. Minerva took her own pillow and hit Vivian on the head multiple times.

"And that is for breaking into the room."

"Minerva Agnes McGonagall! That means war!" said Vivian, laughing.

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Minerva, laughing out loud. Vivian took the pillow from her father and war started. Minerva got on her feet and tried to defend herself from her daughter's pillow strikes. Albus sensed too much commotion and sat on bed trying to figure out what was going on. He saw mother and daughter laughing, hitting each other will a pillow. "Don't strike me again, or I will…"

"Never start what you can't finish, mother!"

"I would say the same myself!"

"What in Merlin's beard is going on, here?!" said Albus.

"You are free to join us or just be quiet, father!" said Vivian. Albus put his hands on the air. He grabbed his glasses and sat there watching mother and daughter running around the bed room in their pillow fight. He would laugh at them.

"The winner gets a treat!" said Albus, trying to get the battle worse, smiling mischievously.

Minerva turned into her _animagus_ form and ran about the room, trying to avoid the pillows flying to the floor.

"Not fair, mother! That's cheating!" said Vivian. "Father! Do something!"

"I am just watching!" he answered.

Minerva returned to her original form and pushed Vivian causing her to fall on the bed.

"Do you give up?" Minerva asked. Vivian got pulled her mother who fell at her side.

"Do you give up?"

"Of course not! Do I look like someone who gives up that easily?"

"Give up or I'll tickle you! I mean it!"

"Oh, you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I certainly would! Care if I demonstrate?"

Minerva panicked.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Alright, that's enough now! Vivian wins this time!" said Albus falling on top of them evolving both wife and daughter in his arms and covering them both with warm and tender kisses.

"Yes!" Vivian shouted, cheerily.

"My beautiful girls!"

"Albus! Get off! You're heavy!"

"No!"

"Albus!"

"Give me a big, tasty, highly loving kiss or else I won't get off and remain here for eternity." He said making his wife laugh while he kissed her neck.

"You old coot!" Minerva brushed her lips against his and then allowed a big passionate kiss. Vivian winced in a fake disgust. She clearly exaggerated in her grimaces.

"Are you jealous?" asked Albus not giving Vivian time to answer. The father kissed his daughter hundred times a minute making both Minerva and Vivian laugh their hearts out.

"Enough! Let's sit straight!" said Minerva putting an end to the morning madness. The family sat on bed, Albus in the middle letting both women lean on his body.

"So, would you care to explain why you are here, now?" Mother asked.

"Well, I thought I could bring the Christmas gifts I got for you two!"

"Oh, really?" Albus asked, rather curious. "Well, let's see it then!"

Vivian jumped out of bed and ran to the chair where she left the red velvet sac. Meanwhile, Albus kissed his wife's forehead, peered into her enchanting emerald eyes.

Vivian came back and sat at the end of the bed, crossing her legs. She removed the packages from the sac and gave it to her parents.

Albus opened his gift and saw the silver box.

"What a lovely box…"

"Open it." Vivian asked. Albus did has he was told and he found the box completely filled with sherbet lemons. His sapphire eyes opened in awe! He looked as if he would explode!

"Minerva, look at his!"

"More sweets to rot your teeth, I see." Minerva laughed.

"You don't usually complain when I kiss you and my mouth tastes like lemon…"

"Guys, keep that to yourselves!" Vivian said, somehow embarrassed. Albus kneeled on bed and kissed his daughter.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas to you, father." She replied.

Dumbledore gobbled some sweets as Minerva opened her gift. It was new Wizard Chess Set. The elegant pieces were sculpted from sentient woods and the board was absolutely luxuriant.

"Merlin! It's beautiful, Vivian, lassie! Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, mother."

"Merry Christmas, my love. Come here." said Minerva, stretching her arms to her daughter. Vivian fell on her and hugged her tight. She wanted to fall asleep there, just once more, as if returning to her childhood. Her mother wouldn't move that she was sure. She wouldn't sleep on her mother's arms anymore. She wasn't a child anymore.

As for Minerva, she just wished Vivian would fall asleep in her arms again, as she did countless times when she was a child. She could remember well the first time her baby girl slept in her arms. She was an hour old or so. It was after she was fed for the first time. Minerva laid her down on her chest, leaning her little head on her chin. And caressing her almost blond hair, she watched her newborn fall asleep. She could tell by the child's calm breathing.

There was a soothing silence in Hogsmead that day. It had rained in the morning. The rain drops were falling from the tiles, landing in the window sill and in a vase that Minerva kept filled with red roses. Minerva was not cold. Albus slept at her side for their daughter took the night to be born. Minerva couldn't sleep. She just watched her baby and the raindrops fell outside. They were alone for Poppy, who assisted Minerva in the birth, had gone back to Hogwarts to tell the staff about the beautiful baby girl and to assure everybody that Professor McGonagall was alright. Minerva succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep too, some hours later. Three hours afterwards, Minerva recalls being awakened by a very small cry. She sat straight on the bed, smiling happily while lulling her newborn daughter. What amazing feeling it was to hold a new life within one's fingers and know that Love created it. Albus didn't stop telling her how much he loved her and their daughter and how happy he was, how fulfilled. He even had forgotten his own birthday only to remember it when he was holding his daughter for the first time. A blessed birth it was, blessed by rain and sun in the same day. Poppy came back to the little cottage to find Albus with his wife's back lying on his chest and their baby girl in her arms.

Minerva kissed her daughter's head and caressed her face. Vivian held her head to face her mother and then, she saw a smile, a big, fat, wonderful smile from her mother to her. The kind of smile that says 'I love you and I would gladly die to keep you happy'. Vivian kissed her mother and put her arms around her mother's neck. Mineva didn't move except to caress her back and ribs or hug her in return. Albus stroke his daughter's hair. Vivian and her mother broke apart.

"I should go and get dressed; I left some gifts under the tree in the staff room. I should go and inquire about the reactions I caused." She said.

"Go, darling. We'll go down soon and join you." said Albus.

Vivian went out and Minerva sat there staring that the room's door. She didn't say a word for some time.

"Minerva, my love, what's the matter?" Albus asked, touching some strands of hair that were hanging down her shoulders.

"Where did the time go, Albus? She grew up so fast; we didn't have the chance to notice it. I was gruesome to her in some aspects in her life but if I had to live it all again, I wouldn't do anything different, I guess. It made her strong, good and humble."

"We couldn't ask for anything more. And to think we created that gorgeous young woman…" said Albus with nostalgia.

"The love we have for each other made that: a striking lass so like herself, with no other desire but to be happy and make all around her happy. I thought I was overdoing it sometimes with her but then it was quite worth it all. " Minerva said. Albus kissed his wife.

"We did a damn good job." He said. Albus Dumbledore's wife laughed and returned his kiss and cupped his face on her hand.

"We are so lucky!" she said.

"Privileged is more like it, my dear. We built our luck."

"I love you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian."

"And I love you, Minerva Agnes, but now we must get dressed."

"Stay a little bit." said Minerva, lying at his side, not getting her eyes off him. He put his arms around her thin waist and kissed her neck. She did the same to him and consumed his shoulders with her red lips. She was still so young and her emerald eyes were so ageless, so avid to enjoy their youth. She looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled. She then grabbed his face in her hands, passing a finger through his lips, brushing her lips through his forehead, his eyes, and his lips. He got to take her hand and kiss its palm, her wrist, her arm, not taking his eyes from her. He let go of her hand and took her face. A face as dangerous as Circe, as beautiful as Andromeda and as intelligent as her namesake goddess herself, could only belong to Minerva McGonagall. She had a very small wrinkle on the corner of her mouth. And yet she was fifty six. Her long raven hair was falling to her shoulders, hiding them. Albus took it and put it aside to reveal her tempting white skin.

"My darling wife… What hit your head so hard for you to accept an old coot like me to we your lawful wedded husband?"

"Kiss me, or I'll divorce you right this instant." Albus didn't think twice. He kissed her, pulling her thin body closer to his. When he let go of her, she let a laughed that showed some adorable wrinkles in her nose. She took his neck around her arms and rested her head on his chest. "Merry Christmas, Al."

"Merry Christmas, Tabby." He then pecked her nose with his lips and smiled.

"You taste like lemon."

"Is it good or bad?"

"It's wonderful… You must be the only person that I know who eats candy before breakfast."

"There would be two if you hadn't been so against it regarding our daughter" he said, deposing some kisses on her cheek. "I could do this all day and not get tired. We should get up and get dressed before I turn lazy and spend my day lying on bed with you."

"Yes, we definitely should…Not that I have best things to do than snuggle with you, but as you must understand, our daughter is in Hogwarts. So we should spend some time with her. We'll have time to snuggle…"

"Oh, we're huge snugglers."

"Yes, indeed." She said smiling widely.

They finally got up and got dressed. Minerva grabbed her wand and put it on her robes. She got out of the room with her husband, taking with her a small package.

Minerva was wearing her navy blue dress and a green tartan cloak going down her shoulder for the occasion. She put on a simple pointy black hat that covered her casual bun which she had decorated with mistletoe and a red flower. Her husband was dressed very alike her.

The couple reached the staff room and opened the door. Albus let his wife enter before he did too. All teachers were gathered opening presents. Vivian was quite jubilant. Their daughter was accompanied by Severus Snape, sitting at her left side, observing her, very attentively while she talked to Hagrid who was sitting at her right. They seemed to be discussing dragons, a matter they usually loved to discuss. But if you moved a little closer you would know that, in fact, the half-giant was thanking her for the new brand teapot, very passionately. He was also complimenting Vivian for her new dress, in his opinion and words it fitted "like a glove". She was wearing a blue silver dress and had her hair down with a peppermint flower behind her ear. Professor Quirell captured Hagrid's attention and Vivian and Severus were suddenly alone with their thoughts. They looked at each other for a moment. He quickly quit looking at her. Something in her eyes disturbed him. He looked at her hands instead. Her white long hands, with thin long fingers and very polished and beautiful nails, rested elegantly in her lap.

Hooch was still admiring her broom cleaning kit, Flitwick was wearing a new hat, Pomona was, apparently, reading about some seeds she was holding in her hand and Poppy Pomfrey was wearing a nice new apron. All those were gifts that Vivian brought to her family and friends.

"Good morning to everyone!" said Albus.

"Good morning, Headmaster." The staff said in chorus. Minerva smiled to all.

"Merry Christmas" said both Albus and Minerva.

"Merry Christmas." answered the others.

Vivian smiled to Severus, then turning her head to her father and mother. Severus gave his seat to Minerva after passing by her, greet her and leave the room without motive.

"I see Severus still is his old self."

"He was never too talkative."

"He looks like a widower with that frown and frocks. He's ever so bitter, so absent, so irritable with students. Poor man, I pity him." said Vivian. "He's always so alone."

"Yes, I quite agree." said Minerva. She then turned to her daughter and gave her the little package. "Here. This is your Christmas gift. It belonged to Granny Isobel. I know you would like to meet her but you never got a chance, she died before she ever got to meet you. She left me this. I used it often until your birth. It plays beautiful music. Now, it's time I give it to you, dear." said Minerva. The mother helped her daughter putting the necklace around her thin and white neck. Vivian hugged her mother.

"Thanks, old mum." She said. Albus stood in front of his daughter with a huge teddy dragon.

"There are darn things in _muggle_ shops. I was wandering about London and I get in this huge toy shop. I was originally looking for Sherbet Lemons, but then I remembered that you like to offer it. I still didn't have a gift for my little girl, so I thought you would like the dragon I got you here. It's pretty fluffy, it might come handy if you lack a pillow." said Albus. Vivian giggled, kissed his cheek and grabbed the teddy dragon.

"This is cute… _Muggles_ have some pretty ideas sometimes." said Vivian. "Thanks father." She hugged her father and sat on the chair again with the stuffed creature on her lap.

The old man was smiling widely now. He couldn't stop thinking about his little girl who once played with his beard and with little dragon toys on his lap. She would kiss every inch of his face, hundred times a day. Her bright almost green eyes would always smile at him and her lips had always good questions and thoughts in it. Her auburn hair was always shining and her white skin offered nothing but softness and tenderness. Her little hands would surround his fingers and they would walk hand in hand, side by side in the green fields of Hogwarts.

Today, she looked like her mother. The light that came from the fireplace made her eyes green and they sat stiffly, very elegantly. He went away; he left them, not wanting to know about what others thought of his gifts. He had the opinion that counted: his daughter's. That was all that mattered.

The day went by, with snow and dark clouds crossing the skies. The Dumbledore family spent their entire day by the fireplace, telling stories, jokes, remembering happy moments, singing, eating sweets. But then, after dinner, Albus disappeared. Minerva and Vivian were still together in the Headmaster's sitting room.

"We should better go and see where your father has gone." said the older witch.

"I'll get him." Vivian got up and went to find her father.

She walked in every corridor looking for Albus Dumbledore. There were professors patrolling as Mr. Filch was. It was dark, cold and she could hear Peeves laughing and pulling Mrs. Norris tail. She found Severus Snape around the corner.

"Oh, Vivian… I thought I had caught the little twit."

"What are you talking about, Severus?"

"There is a student out of bed. There was one yesterday. I suspected he would be out of bed again." Vivian sighed and smiled.

"Oh please, Severus… Go to bed, it's Christmas, the kids were tired from today. I am sure that they are all asleep by now." Severus relaxed his shoulders.

"I read your notes. Impressive, pity you couldn't find anything."

"Yes, pity." She said. "Why did you leave when my parents entered the staff room this norning?"

"I-I wanted to give you a moment. I thought they would like to have a talk with you."

"They'll have plenty of time to spend with me. Now, did you see my father around here?"

"No, I thought he was in his quarters."

"No. He isn't. Well, I'm going on and search for him and you…just go and get some rest. You're a mess, you ought to sleep."

"I'm fine." He said calmly. Vivian grabbed his face with one hand and caressed his cheek. He froze in surprise. Nobody touched him. At least nobody dared to.

"Go to bed, Severus. Sleep now and worry tomorrow." Severus sighed and smiled. Vivian still had her hand glued to his face but quickly removed it. Her touch was like satin and her smile was as calming as a Calming Drought.

"Will you stay, this time?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus."

"How long?"

"As long as I can."

"You mean, you won't go back to Hungary?"

"No, I won't. Just don't tell the others yet."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some day. Just go and have some rest, Severus. You're a wreck. Go." She said. Severus smiled and left, cutting the hair with his cloak. Smiling, Vivian shook her head and kept her search. She passed by an opened door and peeked. There he was: her father was accompanied by a young boy, a first year. Severus was right. There was a student out of bed.

"…I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Vivian heard the little one's voice and smiled.

"Obviously, you've just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks. One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." Vivian chuckled silently and remembered that mother always give her father books. "Now go to bed, Harry."

The boy passed through the door, never to find Vivian standing there. She turned to the entrance in the room and saw her father in front of the mirror.

"I have been looking for you all over the school." She said.

"Ah, I was just…"

"Teaching young Potter a lesson, I see." Vivian came forward and stepped out from the shadows. The moon illuminated her slender figure. "Is that truly what you see in the mirror?"

"Let's say it's not just that."

"What do you see then?"

"I see myself holding your mother and you very tight. I see us together in a better world, one that does not crave power over kindness, a place when we can be human again and dedicate ourselves to human things, like love and end madness, greed and misery. I love your mother very much. I loved her almost since I saw her for the first time. She was a nice young girl when she entered my classroom, a brilliant mind, naturally kind and loyal. Then when I saw her again, she was twenty one. She was the most beautiful witch I ever saw walking on Hogwarts, always wearing a pointy hat, and luxuriant tartan cloaks and dresses that often matched her green eyes. I proposed in the Astronomy Tower, the night sky filled with brilliant stars, a moon much like the one we can see today. I was as nervous as I never been before. We sat together and I popped the question with her hand in mine, slipping a ring through her finger."

"She obviously said 'yes'."

"I was charming enough for her to accept me, I think. We were married sometime later. It was something very small. Very few knew about it. And you came not too late as well. Your mother told me she was expecting you in the Courtyard. She hid in Hogsmead in a little cottage. Students thought she was sick and took some time to rest and recover. I would visit every day with Poppy, Pomona and Hooch. Minerva would always be beside herself to see us. She was going mad with nothing to do besides cleaning something that wasn't even untidy or dirty or do gardening. She couldn't wait for you to be born. She wanted to have something or someone to take care of. She was tired of reading books and correcting articles from Transfiguration Today. She was bored to death! From the moment you were born, young Minerva almost forgot there was Hogwarts or teaching, or even paperwork. She was devoted to you and you only. She was always fussing but I don't remember her being as happy as she was. She kept you constantly in her arms. We took you to Hogwarts a month later. We hid you in a room behind a portrait in your mother's room."

"The place where my portrait is now, isn't it?"

"Exactly. So what do you see, when you look in the mirror."

Albus Dumbledore left Vivian alone in front of the mirror. The young witch approached the mirror and saw her mother hugging her, happy, proud of her. It almost brought tears to her eyes, to see her mother that way, so happy, so pleased.

"I see mother proud of my decisions, happy for me, approving and accepting the way I am." Albus Dumbledore stepped in again.

"She tries, Vivian."

"I know."

"But you don't think that it's enough."

"No. You seem to accept and cope with it, but she can't."

"I see… You know, love? Whatever you chose to be, or do, or think, old mum will always be there for you, even if she doesn't accept, or agree. That's what mothers usually do. They brag and scream and protest, but when you fall, or hurt or even think you can't take it anymore, mother will be the first to get to where you are and hold you in her arms and solve the problem with you and take you out of trouble. That's what mum does and always will do. She'll be happy if you're happy." said Albus. Vivian smiled to him and put an arm around his waist as he put an arm on her shoulders. "No let's go back. Minerva might be awfully alone in the sitting room."

"Yes, daddy, let's go back to mum." She said.

Later, after climbing stairs and walking infinite corridors, they arrived at the Headmaster's sitting room. Minerva McGonagall was reading in her much praised silence.

"Look at her! A _muggle_ poet said once 'What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee  
there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none  
but thee; and thou deservest it.' and your mother is more than worthy." said Albus.

"I heard that…" Minerva's voice said. "I believe that I read somewhere the same _muggle_ poet say 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.' That's the reason why I stick with you, you old fool! Come here!" Albus sat on her lap and laughed with her, filler her lips with kisses. Vivian smiled. She was happy to see them as happy as they were. She couldn't ask for more. It was time to go to bed, she felt tired, so she said goodnight to her mother and father and left. Tomorrow reserved some other adventures and Vivian wanted to be wide awake to live them.


	5. Home

Christmas was gone and a new year was there to stay. There was still some matters Vivian wanted to discuss with her father before the end of it. She waited for her father in the Courtyard and as she waited, she rehearsed what she had to say. She was so tense that she started to eat Cherry Bombs, a sort of candy cherry flavoured that exploded in your mouth, something she liked very much. The smell of cherry would invade the whole garden as she sat there thinking, letting bubbles pop above her head.

"Whatever it is, dear, there must be a solution." said a voice.

"Oh! Hello, father. Didn't saw you there, I was..."

"Thinking? Yes, I can see that. The question is, what were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Actually, I was trying to find the words to tell you what I am about to tell you."

"Vivian, as long as it is perfect plain English or Mermish, you can tell me anything you like." He said, smiling. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" he asked.

Vivian got up and walked by her father's side. The sky was blue that day and snow covered the floor. The sun made her auburn hair shine like a torch on fire.

"I was dismissed from the reserve." Albus Dumbledore didn't move, didn't seemed surprised or really anything. It was like he was prepared to listen to what she had to say.

"Why, Vivian? What did you do wrong?" he asked, curious.

"We were trying to clean a nest. A mother Hungarian Horntail was guarding it, there were baby dragons there, it was only natural she was there. Anyway, one of us had to be a bait to distract her while the others cleaned the nest. This guy, Grisha Romanov, immediately volunteered. I didn't want him to go, because people usually get nasty injuries in the process and he was inexperienced in the field, so I wanted him to stay and clean the darn nests. But he wouldn't. So when he started to distract the dragon, we cleaned everything but then something happened. He fell off the broom, the dragon bit his arm, dragged him in flight by the arm and we all watched him die, because I refused to kill the dragon to save him, a fool, a God damned fool. The reserve's search director sacked me immediately with no reference whatsoever after ten years of work. Ten years of my life wasted because that bloody bastard! I searched for a job for several months; no one would give me something to do with no reference letter from my previous employer, so I left Hungary, with my savings, belongings, a tent and an acromantula. So, that's why I came back."

"I see. We have to make tough choices sometimes and sometimes our choices are not the best. I believe the little dragons would be orphans by now if it wasn't for you to take the decision."

"Yes, that would mostly likely have happened."

"I think you made the right choice. Grisha took the responsibility for anything that would happen the moment he climbed the broom to distract that dragon. He didn't take your professional advice and he suffered the consequences. He should have known better, but then you could have done something."

"What could have I possibly done to prevent such a thing? I would get myself killed in the process! My team! I burned and bleed for them! Anyway, we were so surprised by it we didn't have enough time to react. It was too late. The guy was in pieces when we saw him again on the floor."

"Anyway, I have an offer but I am afraid that it might not please you."

"I'm ready to take chances."

"Hagrid is in need of help with the cultivated area that supplies our kitchens. You could be in charge of that part for him. As I very well know, you are terribly gifted with plants as well as with animals." Vivian smiled. "You would live in a cottage near Hagrid's and earn the same wages as he earns. The School can afford you, I am sure, if you accept this offer."

"I am willing to take the chance and serve this school like you and mother have been doing so well and for so long. I gladly accept your offer, father. But, we will build my house together."

"Gladly, sweetie. How do you feel now?"

"Relieved, since I put all this kerfuffle to an end, I am sorry, father."

"It's alright, Vivian. Don't worry. I would advise you to pass by my office and sign the contract."

"Alright, dad, I will."

"But now, let's pick a nice spot for your new home" he said. "I think that little hill would do".

"Too sunny and not close enough to Hagrid's or with enough visibility to what is going on in the crops." Dumbledore observed the place.

"You're right!"

"But that little spot near the lake might be just the place. Good visibility to the crops, excellent river view, plus it's near Hagrid's. Yes, I think this is the place." Albus smiled and they both walked to the place Vivian indicated.

They observed everything around.

"You were right. That river view is wonderful. Charming little island there."

"Yes. I remember being extremely curious about that island when I was a student in Hogwarts."

"So let's start building the little cottage then." He said, quite excited.

Albus Dumbledore and Vivian drawn their wands and magically shopped some trees and took some rocks from the river and built the foundations of Vivian's new house. They rested a bit, seeing the sun set in the horizon having a cup of warm wine and a piece of pie Hagrid had shared with them when noticing they were working hard. When it was time to go, Albus put a waterproof charm around the foundations of the little cottage in case it rained during the night. They went back to the castle to celebrate the New Year.

The other morning, Vivian signed a contract with her father. Her lovely signature spelled Vivian McGonagall, having been advised by her own father to conceal her true identity.

Two days later, the cottage was finally finished and before students arrived from their holidays, Vivian asked her mother to accompany her in her search for furniture. Minerva helped her choosing what was most fitting for her nice little cottage.

They came back and got to put everything on place. The round white wood table was put near the window that faced the river and the little island in the middle of the lake. Three chairs were put around it. As Minerva filled the cupboards with cups and dishes, Vivian made her own bed in the little room, up in the attic. From her attic window she could see the castle. In the living room, she had little shelf with books built-in next to the couch and the fireplace where she could also cook. Vivian went down the tight stairs and smiled to her mother.

"Everything is in place up there." She said happily.

"Here too. You have your towels in the bathroom in case you wonder where I had put them."

"Thanks, mum. It looks nice and cosy."

"Yes, it does. You picked a very good spot!" said her mother, observing everything around.

"Yes, father liked it too." She said. Minerva smiled. It was in a cottage very much like that one where Vivian was born.

"We must get going or else we'll be late for dinner." Vivian grabbed a coat and her keys and went out with her mother. "Are you planning to plant some flowers?"

"Yes, I guess. But first, I have to help Hagrid out with the crops. Then you could help me pick some flowers to plant. I want a window box filled with flowers by the window facing the lake, some very colourful ones. What do you think?" asked Vivian.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Perhaps you and father can come and have a cup of tea, tomorrow afternoon. What do you say?"

"I think we would like that very much yet tomorrow classes begin and we'll have a lot to do." said Minerva, smiling sadly.

"Oh, no problem then, we can still see each other in the weekend."

"I really like it there, I think you'll be very happy there."

"I think I always have been happy here, in Hogwarts." Vivian said, stopping with her mother to look at the breathtaking scenery in front of them. The castle illuminated the night sky and the Scottish hills. It's reflection on the lake was huge. This was the castle where she lived all her life. Vivian never knew another home but Hogwarts until she set her own course to take and flew from the nest, so to speak. She missed the lights, the cold air, the blue sky and the green fields, the beautiful wild flowers, the dusty books from the library. Living there, after so many years far from home, Vivian was sure she would feel happy again. "Are you happy, mother?"

"With you, here? As happy as I'll ever be." Vivian smiled widely and joined her face to her mother's. "This is your home, and Hogwarts will always welcome you here, for as long as you live." Minerva said, stroking her soft face.

Later, staff and students were sitting in the Great Hall. Vivian was sitting between Hagrid and Severus Snape. Every one wandered who she was, except for Ron and Harry. Hermione recognised her from the portrait in Minerva McGonagall's office. When they were just about to start the banquet, Dumbledore lifted himself from his chair and everyone tuned their heads to him.

"Welcome back! I hope all of you had a good rest and very happy holidays. Before we start our banquet, I would like to tell you that, while you were gone, a new addition came to enrich Hogwarts staff. I would like to welcome Vivian McGonagall, who will help Hagrid and keep the school's crops. Also she will accompany you to your visits to Hogsmead. If some of you are in trouble with Care of Magical Creatures, be aware that she will provide a most valuable help to those who ask for it. Be careful, however, she has the same authority as any teacher. Anyway, I am sure you will all get along quite well. A round of applause, please." Vivian smiled to the students and bowed her head gently.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and saw their faces. They were tense and red.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing…"

"Hagrid seems very happy with his new colleague." said Hermione, observing Hagrid talking to Vivian in a very cheerful way.

"I am surprised she's not a teacher." said Harry.

"A teacher? Why would she?" asked Hermione, suspicious. Ron covered Harry's mouth in the second. It sounded like a slap.

"We'll talk later" said Ron, still covering Harry's mouth.

The trio looked around and the table was whispering Vivian's name all over the place. The twins were particularly interested.

"I'll definitely ask for her help!" said George.

"She really is something, isn't she Georgie?

"Indeed, Freddie, she might be really nice, like any ginger we know, except for Percy, of course..."

"Of course! Do you think she's related to Old McGonagall? Who would have thought such beauty coming from the recesses of that good old Scott?" George asked.

"They are a bit alike, no doubt. I hope they don't have the same temper. You know how Professor McGonagall can be..." said Neville.

"Oh don't worry about her, Neville! Look at us? We messed up a dozen times and we still here!"

"That's because she likes you. I am a living, breathing, walking disaster. She hates me!" said poor Neville. George and Fred laughed.

"Hate is a very strong word! Deep, deep, deeeeep in her heart she adores you!" Said Fred.

"Stop, you two! Poor Neville... Professor McGonagall doesn't hate you, she surely would like you to be more responsible but she doesn't hate you! And I think that Miss McGonagall will be glad to help you. Hopefully with her help you'll get better in everything."

"I hope you're right, Hermione."

As the little Gryffindors talked to each other, Vivian turned to Severus. She observed his profile, his big hooked nose and his serious frown. She smiled. She gave him a light nudge.

"You're too quiet today, Severus. Say something!"

"Those little gits are up to something. They didn't turn their eyes from you since Albus introduced you. Be careful with those, especially Potter and Weasley. If they mess with you, tell me. I'll be thrilled…to help." he said not taking his eyes from Gryffindor's table.

"That's my house you're talking about! And it is expected that they fear me! My mother's fame precedes me. However, isn't it normal that a new arrival should arouse their curiosity, or are you jealous, Snape?" She said, smiling mischievously. He turned his head to face her as if trying to conceal a smile from the students. The smile was turning into a laugh but he was successful managed to avoid it and opened his mouth to let a question get out.

"Why should I be jealous, McGonagall?"

"I don't know..." she said, shrugging. She observed the Gryffindor table. "I miss those days, back in our youth, seeing Molly, Alice, Arthur, Remus..." Severus eyes darkened. "And yet I never really got to meet them properly, except for Molly and Alice. Poor Alice, when I think olf what they did to her and Frank..."

"Indeed, they had a disgraceful son. The kid is failing in almost everything."

"Just because he's failing in your subject doesn't mean he's failing in everything! Why must you exaggerate?"

"I'm sorry, old habits..." he said, playfully.

"You..." she said, chuckling. "I guess you don't remember Alice, she was a disaster in Potions but she was quite good in other subjects. That little one must have inherited that from her. It would be worse if both his parents were two geniuses in what comes to Transfiguration and he had inherited none of their talents."

"Hum, I believe you're right." He said.

"There are worse things in the world, my friend. Life isn't fair but everyone has a purpose in this world. We are graced with life to learn. Learn from our mistakes, from our relations, from those we take as a model and example. And yet we are not here for too long, so we have to get busy…"

"What do you still have to learn?"

"Oh! So many things… I take my mother and father for granted too often. I underestimate my mother's capacity to understand me and to support me when I am down. And as for my father, I don't give him as much as he gives me. Not enough at least..."

"I see. Are you happy, with your new job?"

"Of course! I am glad to be useful. It's not as thrilling as taking care of baby dragons but allows me to be near my family, thusly back them up if something happens, to take care of them and provide for myself."

"I'm glad for you" he said in a tender tone and with a very peaceful smile. "It was quite a turn in your life, I suppose..."

"Yeah, but I don't mind it at all. It will be wonderful. It's good to be back."

"I'm sure of that. Welcome home." he said before finishing his wine and standing up to go out of the Great Hall. She observed him and getting out from the front door. Severus Snape, he seemed better than the usual. That was good, she was pleased and smiled.

After dessert, it was time and all students left the Great Hall, Vivian said goodnight to her parents and left with Hagrid. There was light coming from her wand so they could see where they were walking to.

"It was nice of you to come and work here with me. I mean, Dumbledore could have made you teacher or something."

"Even if he could, I wouldn't want to be a teacher, Hagrid."

"Why not?"

"Well...I wouldn't like it. I always found physical work more exciting than sitting in a chair and teach. If I have to influence Hogwarts' students, I would like to influence them as you do. You were one of my best friends back in the old days, maybe the only I had besides Molly and Alice and you always believed in me when Professor McGonagall would, well… get me a nice monthly detention for slipping pixies into boys' trousers and put Shrinking Solution into their pumpkin juice. Of course my mother knew who it was from the moment she would lay eyes on me."

"Why?"

"Because I was laughing my heart out, that's why!" she said, laughing along with Hagrid.

"You were a wee devil, alright!"

"Oh, mother would be livid! She would punish me for moths, getting more homework than everyone and cleaning the Trophy Room hundred times, if needed. Filch was delighted. In my seventh year, one day before graduating, I got to kick his cat. It was quite a blow! Mrs. Norris wouldn't stand up afterwards. My mother wanted to give me detention for the summer, but I went to Romania four days after. We had a big quarrel and I parted from my parents only leaving a note. I shouldn't have done something like that. Mother and father were worried sick."

"Oh, I remember that. She wanted to go after you. But then, your father forbade her of doing so, because you were allowed to follow your path, you were seventeen after all…"

"Yes, but to her I was her baby girl. Are you able to take that way from a mother? I think not… I am not a mother but I know that now." She said. "Here we are! Good night, Hagrid!"

"Good night, Vivian!"

Hagrid entered his hut and Vivian her little cottage. She was really tired. She climbed the stairs to her room and not even undressing, she lies in bed and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking.

"So, let me get this straight. Vivian McGonagall, the gamekeeper, is the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and the absolute genius Albus Dumbledore and almost nobody knows?"

"Yeah, she was my brother's colleague in Romania. She was brilliant with dragons" said Ron. "That's why Harry thought she would be a teacher."

"Yes that would make sense. I researched a bit about her when I saw her portrait in McGonagall's office. She was part of Hogwarts' chorus. They say she sings beautifully."

"And she does! She sang on Christmas Day with the House Ghosts." said Harry.

"Oh really?! I can't believe I missed that!" said Hermione, quite disappointed.

"Did you notice Snape looking at her? They seemed a bit _friendly_!" Ron asked.

"Yeah…There is something awkward between those two. Maybe she is after what is in beyond that trap door too."

"Nonsense, Harry! McGonagall's daughter would never do such a thing! I don't believe it! As for Snape, I can believe he is up to something because I saw something that really gives him away. Now, Vivian? No! Snape is alone in this. Even if he's interested in her, that might be because she knows something and he wants to know it. There is no way Dumbledore wouldn't tell his own daughter what's going on in his own school. She has to know something." said Hermione.

Two minutes later, the three children were in their dorms, in bed. It was not likely for Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Minerva was sitting near the fireplace, correcting some essays while Albus Dumbledore read some letters at the desk.

"Do you think Vivian is going to be happy here with us again?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I think she will. You're not thinking about that old argument that you had with her, are you?"

"Actually, I am. We said some pretty terrible things to each other…"

"I am sure that it is water under the bridge for Vivian."

"It's not that, Albus! Vivian is very much like you when it comes to forgive. Sometimes I can't even gather the strength to forgive myself, how can I forgive others? I keep remembering what she said and I think she's right. Why am I so demanding with everyone, even with myself? Why am I so harsh towards my child even when I want to protect her, Albus? I should be softer sometimes. I never saw her that way before and I think it was my fault. I ignited the bomb that caused that damage in my relationship with my daughter. She acted like every child would. I kept giving her punishments and never praised her. She was such a clever child! She always did her homework, wrote good essays and displayed beautiful skills and magic. All I saw was her misbehaving, her stubbornness, her taste for silly jokes and stupid pranks she did to children she didn't like. She didn't even do it daily like the Weasley twins! I was constantly mad at her for almost no reason! And suddenly, I lost her, when she left that bloody note saying that she had gone to Romania to study dragons. When I thought I had lost her and that she was never coming back home to us, for good, here she is, asking us for help. And yet we managed to fight again."

Albus went to his wife and sat in the coffee table in front of her, ignoring her disapproving frown. Then he made her head rest on the side of the armchair. He caressed the face of his beloved spouse and smiled.

"Tabby, Vivian forgave you for all the things that were said and done. The fact that you were demanding and harsh… All children must experiment that in their family in order to be better human beings. I understand that you wanted her to better than any of your students and the matter of fact is that she was one of your best. Not brilliant, but one of the best. She never had bad grades, she had that little tendency to joke around and be herself. You didn't destroy anything in her the day you had that argument and spoke your mind, because it was not a destructive critic, it was a most sincere one. The love she feels for you is still there and that's why she came back: because we're family, because she loves us. And now we'll be able to keep an eye on her not from afar. Since you were eleven I could see how you would react to people's silliness and lack of self-control. You hated to be interrupted when studying or working even talking, you hated bad taste jokes, and you avoided crowds and commotion… You're a hard worker and a demanding, sometimes stern, woman, but you are a sweetheart behind that serious mask of yours. And we can see that when Vivian returns and you hug her and kiss her and hold on to her for dear life. You fought recently…it happens when people don't agree with each other, but this time, I must say, your daughter was quite right. She's all grown up now and she's entitled to have her own opinions, rather you like or not. Despite everything, Vivian will be very happy here and she'll handle the job just fine. Everything is going to be alright. Our daughter loves you with all her heart. You two need to get along with your differences and behave! You did not lose her, and you'll never will. Mark my words." he said smiling.

Minerva grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much, Albus."

"I love you too, dear. There is nothing more precious to me than my Tabby and my Minthy." He said joining his forehead with hers. Then he observed her and grabbed her hair pins making her beautiful raven hair fall down. He grabbed a strand and observed it. "Do you know that I still keep the strand of hair you gave me years ago?" he asked, touching her neck.

"Where is it?"Albus took a little box from his pocket and opened it for her. Minerva saw a piece of her own hair inside the little box. "Oh Albus… That's my engagement ring's box!"

"I kept it for luck." Albus whispered. Minerva laughed and kissed his lips.

"Al, you silly man…" Minerva deepened the kiss, dropping the essays on the floor and kneeling in front of him. Albus kept her really close to him, resting his hands on her waist.

"I must act silly more often, it seems." He said. Minerva giggled. "Let's go to bed, Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Yes, let's go, Albus. I'll continue the grading tomorrow. This whole kerfuffle has put me on my knees. It's so good to have our daughter back!"

"I agree"

"Now, get your posterior from the coffee table or else I'll hex you. Coffee tables are not made to sit, if I remember well, Mr. Dumbledore. They're made for cups, not for butts" She said, getting on her feet. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh, but dear Mrs. Dumbledore, you don't complain when you sit on it in your animagus form." Minerva bit her lip.

"_Touché_."


	6. Forest

**_Hi there! I just wanted to say that for this chapter I used some ideas and quotes from the book but some of it is not copied "word by word". Don't be shy, comment, review, fav and follow if you can and if you want. I am loving this experience._**

**_Best wishes,_**

**_A.G._**

* * *

Months passed by. Vivian was adapting quite well to her life in Hogwarts. The crops seemed to grow rather well and her parents would spend some weekend afternoons having tea and chatting with her. They grew accustomed to what became quickly a family tradition. Severus never visited her. He would spend his whole day in the Dungeons and rarely came out. He wouldn't go on the visits to Hogsmead so Vivian never got to talk to him again since the first banquet after the Christmas holidays. Not very soon, students started to pass by her and greet her. Harry, Ron and Hermione would pass by her in their way for Hagrid. She noticed little Harry's eyes and his messy hair. She automatically thought of James Potter. She remembered his little group with Remus, Sirius and Peter. "The mess they made", she thought. "Not so different from Fred and George Weasley".

Yes, the twins made sure they introduced themselves quite creatively. They appeared at her side in a wintery morning, the wind blowing cutting fresh hair.

"Miss McGonagall?" Vivian arched her eyebrow, much like her mother.

"What are you up to, boys?" she spoke.

"Nothing" they said innocently "We were coming by to say how beautiful you look this morning." Vivian snorted.

"Oh really?" she looked quite incredulous "Even covered in mud, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, you're beautiful anyway, Miss."

"Oh great…" she said rather bored."

"We brought you these flowers." They said in chorus showing a bunch of strange plants that were not particularly attractive.

"Those are cobra lilies, you cleavers! You two are really something..."

"You're welcome!"

"Get those out of my sight and wash your hands afterwards. It will smell." She asked, _really_ annoyed. "And go to class, before I tell, Professor McGonagall that you are really asking for it. Professor Snape could use some of those, but now they're just hopeless, contaminated and they're no use for Potions. Imagine his reaction if he knows about what you have been doing with his precious plants!" The twins panicked.

"Oh, but…" they tried to protest.

"…Unless you want me to tell your mother straight away! I miss old Molly so much." The twins went pale.

"Goodbye!" they said, getting out of there.

Vivian laughed lightly and shook her head. Yes, it was quite fun to watch those two trying to mess up with her, but then the job was not always fun. There have been attacks to unicorns in the forest. Hagrid seemed very worried and Vivian could tell. They would visit a colony of them whenever it was possible and there was always one missing when they did the counting.

Vivian woke up at five in the morning of that day. She got her working clothes and boots on, made her bed, put the giant plush toy dragon on the bed, grabbed her hat and went down to the kitchen. She brewed some coffee and made some toast which she ate sitting at her table looking at the little island in the middle of the lake. The morning was fresh and silent. Everything was still. As she finished her cup of coffee by the window she washed it and grabbed her hat and wand.

"_Colloportus_." She muttered. The door closed itself with a soft click. All around the house was flowery and smelled liked peppermint for Vivian had plant many stems of the plant around the house. She loved it.

The young witch walked a few feet and found herself in front of the crops she had planted throughout the months that had passed. She would feed the chickens and pasture the cattle in the early hours of the morning. Then she would feed her pet acromantula and go home for lunch as well. In the afternoon she would be seen near the crops or gardening in her own garden. Her mother helped her gardening, in her spare afternoons without papers to grade, which was something very rare. Albus would never get tired of walking by the house and feel the scent of peppermint filling his senses. I reminded him of Peppermint Toads from Honeydukes Shop.

At night, a nice warm smell of fresh vegetable soup would snake out of the chimney and make Hagrid visit his colleague. Vivian would gladly welcome him into her house, preparing a seat and an extra bowl of soup, and both would chat and laugh, remembering times passed after having fed Jolly Aggie who was extremely happy in her shack. Vivian would wash her pet when dark came and it was difficult to spot the giant spider. She wouldn't be seen in the Great Hall for dinner too often. She liked to stay home at night and read by the fireplace.

That day, Hagrid had acted strangely all day and Vivian spent her day working. She was now magically digging and planting new seeds that her father gave her and trimming the young plants. And she did it as she sang with her hypnotising voice.

In the end of the afternoon, Vivian made a scarecrow out of some rags that Hagrid provided for her. He seemed in quite a hurry. She sat in a chair putting the scarecrow together. Then she put it in the middle of the crops. She cast a spell for it to move and scare birds if they happened to land and tried to eat the seeds. She noticed she was being observed. Hagrid came to her.

"Hello again, Vivian! We have work to do tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"To the forest. The Unicorns…I don't like one bit of what is going on there. I'll knock at your door, now you go and get some supper."

"Do you want to come over?"

"No, I am not very hungry. Thank you, anyway…" he said, very tense.

"I understand…"

Later, she was just finishing her soup, Hagrid knocked at the door. She hurried to the door and found out they were not alone. She saw Harry, a little girl and two boys, one Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Hagrid had Fang at his side.

"Hi, Vivian, are you ready?"

"Yes. What are these children doing out of bed at this hour?"

"They're in detention…" Vivian opened her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, I see perfectly what happened here. You messed up with Professor McGonagall, didn't you?" she said, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yes." They said in chorus.

"Thought so…And we're going into the forest with them, really?"

"Yes, Vivian, Professor McGonagall…"

"I'm not going!" Vivian stopped right in front of the blond boy from Slytherin house. She slipped her hands through her legs until she reached her knees while bending over him, with her face really close to his and very menacing frown.

"Mr… What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Look here, Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what you did, but for the kind of punishment it must have been something quite serious, in my opinion and I suggest you just accept the fact that you are in detention and that your liking it or the absence of it doesn't matter to me, or to Hagrid or to Merlin himself. So, I suggest that you kindly put your attitude way down for a bit, learn from your mistakes and do whatever you have to do to remedy the situation unless, of course, you want to serve detention with me, and that, I am sure, a boy like yourself, won't like a bit."

If Malfoy could hide in a hole, he would. Vivian had the desired effect on him and she was really glad. He even gulped. Neville was scared to death! It would be like serving detention with Minerva McGonagall.

"And you are?" Vivian asked, changing the tone of her voice to something that appeared quite agreeable and polite.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Oh…I heard a lot about you. Professor McGonagall must be really disappointed."

"Yes…"

"And you must be Mr. Longbottom…"

"Y-Y-Yes…" the little boy stuttered. She smiled, sadly and he suddenly felt comfort and warmth as if she understood.

"And you are Harry Potter…"

"Yes, miss." He answered with a calm voice.

"So, let's go to work! It's time!"she said, closing the door and lighting up her wand with a soft flick in the air. "Do you have your crossbow?" Hagrid lifted his left hand and showed her his weapon. "Good."

"And all of you have your wands, I presume."

"Yes" they said in chorus.

"Now listen carefully, what we are going to do tonight is dangerous! And we don't want any one hurt. So here's the thing, you'll be listening to Hagrid very carefully and do whatever he demands. There is a reason that the forest is called Forbidden or Dark, many creatures called it their home and humans are not always welcomed. It is not a place where you want to lose yourself in or play around, it can cost you not only points but also your life! Next thing you know, you are diner. Do not cross the line, you have been warned." said Vivian.

Even Hagrid seemed a bit uneasy after that little speech. The children couldn't take their eyes from the lady in front of them.

"Right! So, follow me…" said Hagrid. The four children marched in line behind Hagrid and Vivian marched with her cloak swiping the floor as she cut the air with her footsteps. It was dark, strange noises could be heard and animals seemed to be about to attack. The silent muttering was cut when they heard a wolf howling somewhere. Leafs would crack and the sound would echo through the forest. Vivian was very attentive both to her sides and to her rear. Anything could happen in that forest. She didn't like a bit of it and she could imagine the children's feeling as they crossed and went deeper in the forest. As they reached a glen, Hagrid stopped and consequentially all others did the same.

"Now" he said "see that stuff shinin'?" The children nodded in silence. "This is unicorn blood. There is a unicorn somewhere that has been very badly hurt."

"It's the second time in a week…" said Vivian.

"What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing in the forest can hurt these creatures." said Hagrid.

"And nothing will hurt you as long as Hagrid and I are with you."

"It would be better if we split and cover more ground." said Hagrid.

"I agree…"

"Alright, I take Fang with me!" said Malfoy. Vivian snorted and turned away to chuckle.

"Alright, but I must warn you, he's a coward." said Hagrid. "So, I'll be taking Harry and follow to the left, you Vivian take Hermione and go to the middle and you both will go with Fang that way." He said pointing out the right way. Now, if anyone of you find the unicorn. Send green sparks…If you are in danger, send the red ones and we'll find you. Be careful. Let's go."

Each of them followed their paths. Hermione followed Vivian, walking by her side. They didn't spoke for a while, but sensing the little girl's fear Vivian spoke.

"So you are the number one in Professor McGonagall's class…"

"I guess so…"

"Then you should know better, Ms. Granger. I am surprised, your behaviour was not proper for a model student. She has you in high consideration. You couldn't have chosen a worse person to disappoint. I disappointed her years ago and I'm still in search of her approval."

"She's your mother, isn't she, Ms. McGonagall?"

"Yes, she is." said Vivian not taking her eyes from the path ahead.

"What did you do in the past to make her so angry at you?"

"I was much like Mr. Fred and George Weasley, except that I wouldn't mess around daily. It was quite occasionally and I would prank people that I didn't like. Some nasty people, they were. They deserved all of it and more. But Minerva McGonagall is a very reasonable person and well, you know… My mother would catch me and she would give me the double of the homework. If that didn't bend my rebellious spirit, she would add some other detention like cleaning the Trophy Room or the bathroom with no magic. If that didn't serve me as a lesson she would send me to the Dungeons with the Bloody Baron watching over me, but that never happened, fortunately."

"What was the worst thing that happened?" asked the little girl.

"Losing my mother's trust and support. That's the biggest punishment of them all…" Hermione lowered her head as they continued to go further into the forest.

Suddenly, they both head a terrible scream and saw red sparks illuminating the night dark sky.

"Oh, no…Follow me, Ms. Granger. Hope you can run!" Vivian ran as fast as she could, making Hermione ran as fast, grabbing her hand in a tight grip. They stopped when they saw Neville running to Vivian who had opened her arms, still panting. She saw Malfoy laughing his heart out. Hermione looked at Vivian and recognised the furious face of Minerva McGonagall. Even the fuming nostrils and the lips going thinner were there.

Vivian crossed the ten feet between herself and Malfoy and Hermione just had time to think "Big mistake, Malfoy…"

"YOU BLOODY GIT! THIRTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR TRYING ME! I SHOULD LEAVE YOU HERE TO BE EATEN BY WEARWOLFS, YOU SCOUNDREL!" she barked, grabbing Draco by his collar and shaking him as hard as she could. Her voice echoed from the recesses of the forest. All went quiet, not even animals dared to make a noise. Her face was red with fury. "DO NOT TRY ME AGAIN, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME TOMORROW! UNDERSTOOD!?" Draco fell on the earth and nodded vigorously.

Hagrid appeared with Harry Potter.

"What happened? We saw the sparks…"

"This nitwit found it amusing to play a prank on Mr. Longbottom but I dealt with him already."

"We should swap then. Neville, you'll go now with Ms. McGonagall and Hermione you're going with me. Harry you go with Fang and that idiot"

"It will be lucky of us to catch anything before the sun rise with all this shebang!" said Vivian, very irritated. "Come along, Mr. Longbottom, don't be afraid." She said in a calmer tone, taking Neville with her.

"How did you know my name, miss?" asked Neville, looking at her.

"I knew your mother and father. Alice and I we were friends. I am sorry, Mr. Longbottom…" she said.

"Thank you for doing that to Malfoy just now." She chuckled.

"You're welcome, lad. I didn't like him a bit since I put my eyes on him." She said, caressing his hair, smiling. "Now come along, if we finish on time we'll have tea and a slice of pie together in my cottage and then we will talk, okay?"

"Ok, Ms. McGonagall." She smiled. Neville smiled to her as well. It was not long ahead when they heard a terrible double scream that echoed throughout the forest. "Longbottom, run!" she said running again towards the red sparks.

They saw both Fang and Malfoy running towards them.

"Do you find it funny now, you _coward_? Where is Mr. Potter?"

"There was a…" he was talking so quickly that Vivian was having a hard time processing the information. But then she realised that Harry was alone facing the creature whatever was slaughtering the unicorns. She left the two boys alone in there with Fang and ran to find Harry.

"Please, Merlin, let it not be too late!" she thought and prayed. With her wand in her hand pointing ahead she recognised a centaur and Harry. "Oh thank Merlin! Potter, are you alright?" she said reaching him and inspecting his face and body looking for injuries. She also caressed his little skinny face. Her hazel eyes touched his.

"I'm fine, Ms. McGonagall." He said, smiling.

"Merlin!" she said panting and getting on her knees to rest. Then she turned to the centaur. "Oh, it's good to see you, Firenze!"

"Hello, Vivian" he said, very formally. The centaur turned to Harry. "This is where I leave you, you are safe now. Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this time is one of those times." And he was gone.

Hagrid and Hermione joined them and the group was now completely stunned looking at the dead unicorn. Even Malfoy seemed touched by this terrible picture. The dead creature was lying down on the grass, the beautiful

"Vivian, take the children. See they go to their dorms. I'll take care of the poor thing."

"Yes, Hagrid, right away." Vivian stood and gathered the students. Malfoy marched as quickly as he could, he ran to the Dungeons and no one saw him that night anymore. Harry, Hermione and Neville, however accompanied Vivian to her cottage. "Come in, children."

It was warm inside and it smelled good. There was a pie at the window, cooling down. It must have been recently made. They removed their cloaks and Vivian sat them at the table. The fire was lightened and there was classic music coming out of a gramophone. It was soft and very nice. She brewed some tea and served their cups. Then, she gave them a slice of pie each and watched them eat as she had a cup of tea, herself. They were too quiet as if still shaken. Harry seemed the most shaken of them all. She saw his mind racing. He had seen that look before. Was it Lily Evans, perhaps? Yes, definitely. She sat at their side and crossed her arms placing them on the table.

"It was a very good strawberry pie, Ms. McGonagall." said Neville, finishing the last piece of pie on his plate.

"Thanks, mr. Longbottom. When you are finished with pie and your tea, I'll escort you to your dorms and no more troubles for you three! Remember what I told you, Ms. Granger. It's very important that you remember." She said.

"I will, Ms. McGonagall" she said, calmly "Neville, perhaps you could ask Ms. McGonagall what you wanted to ask her…"

"N-No…not really…"

"What did you want to ask me, Longbottom?" Vivian inquired, rather curious.

"Nothing…"

"He wanted to ask you for your help. He's having problems with his studies."

"Hermione!"

"Why didn't you say so? I'll be glad to help in whatever you need! If you want, you can come over on weekends or after class and I'll help you study. How does that sound?"

"Thank you."

"That's the least I can do…" she said, with that sad smile that warmed their hearts again. Neville was touched. He couldn't really put a finger on how close Vivian and his mother were but he knew for sure, and he was not dumb that he couldn't notice, that they were friends and that Vivian was very fond of his mother.

Harry kept staring at Vivian, he recognised all McGonagall's traits but then, they reminded him of someone else. He liked her. She didn't seem bad at all. They saw proof of her McGonagall temper earlier in the evening. Malfoy would never cross the line with her anymore that was for sure. Hermione had Vivian's words echoing in her head.

"Potter, are you finished?" he woke up from his day dream and looked around.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall. I am sorry."

"You three can call me, Vivian. I hope I can call you by your first names as well" the children smiled as answering her question. "Now, get your cloaks, leave everything as it is, I'll clean it after. Let's go."

Vivian escorted them to the castle until they reached the Fat Lady and then she came back to her cottage. Little did she know that, from a window in the castle a dark figure gazed at her. He was a sleepless man, a noble dark prince who followed her flamboyant hair and watched her as if watching a queen treading the ground to her palace, with his eyes providing her security so she would have nothing to fear.

Severus Snape was standing there, observing the night sky and its shinning stars up above. His mind was racing, that's why he couldn't sleep. He had tried to distract himself by reading something light or working on students' essays, but he couldn't concentrate that night. He would just stand there, by the window, hands pending aside his body. He had so much pain in his heart… How he longed to talk to her and simply hear her voice. He tried to recall the song she sang when they were by the lake. He could now hear it echoing in his mind, but it was not the same. Severus Snape unconquerable heart was bending over. So much loneliness would sort some kind of effect sometime in his life, eventually. He wasn't ready for the outcome.

"Must it be so soon? I still have to remedy everything I did, but I am afraid that it will cost everything I have and much more. I hope it won't require what I hold dear and do not possess as well … I couldn't possibly bare it. It would be too much." He thought leaning his forehead to the window glass. He watched Vivian going out of the castle. He had so few memories with her and all of them were good. Most of them were silent. She had this deep respect for his silence. If he didn't felt the need to talk it was alright. They would share a moment with no words, no noise, even thought Vivian was someone very vivacious. They would just sit, observe each other and try to understand what the other was feeling. She liked to lie down in the grass in those marvellous summer days, and stare at him. He would be sitting stiffly in a rock near her, his mind travelling around, his eyes absent and calm invading his spirit. She always had a smile for him and a kind word. She wouldn't ask any questions. She would simply be there, next to him. It was perfect. Nothing could please him more, or so he thought. He never knew how it felt to her but he guessed she liked his company. She was the rarest people that enjoyed his company, at least he guessed so. She would have said something if she didn't. Vivian was very direct and honest. She was nothing but, at least, pleasant to him. He admired her vibrant self, the capacity she had to put other people around her in high spirits. She was so alive! She wasn't stunningly beautiful but her radiance charmed anyone who would lay eyes on her.

When she arrived at the door, Hagrid was entering his hut and seemed quite distraught. They were both sad for the death of that beautiful creature but Hagrid was always the softest of hearts. The day was over, she would be exhausted the next day, but there was no time to waste. The crops waited for her tending, the cattle needed her attention. Vivian would wake up in the morning and work as hard as she did the previous day and not complain. After all she had had worse. Much worse! But that didn't matter, for now. She lighted a candle and got washed before heading upstairs to bed.

Severus saw a candle lighten in her room. She was home. She was alright. There was nothing to worry about. She blew the candle and all turned dark. She finally lay on bed and observed the castle up in the hill. There wasn't a single light in the castle. The stars shinned with all their might. She didn't take much time to fall asleep. Her eyes rested lightly, her red hair shinned and her fair skin turned even lighter at the moonlight. She was so peaceful in her sleep.

It was time for Severus to withdraw too. He suddenly felt sleepy too. His thought had appeased his sould. He smiled to the little cottage by the river.

"Goodnight" he whispered.


	7. Friends

**I would like to thank the Guest that keeps reviewing the story. Thank you for calling me 'brilliant', I am flattered. I would like to let you know that I love writing this and it is readers like yourself that make my day. I will be gone for a little while because I am taking my degree in Translation (it's the last year) so I have to focus on all the paperwork shebang! Thank you to all the other reviewers as well, you are amazing. I would also ask you to keep reviewing, please! This chapter is very dear to me once it speaks about friendship between Vivian and Snape. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Decicated to a Guest...**

The day started bright and busy. Vivian was tired from the previous night and back pain was killing her. "Shouldn't have grabbed that Malfoy idiot by the collar that way…" she thought. Anyway, it didn't matter. Work still had to be done. As Hagrid fed the pigs, she would lead the sheep to an open field by the river and let them be there for a white to eat fresh grass and eat. She would sit under a tree and watch them as Fang kept the animals all together. If one tried to escape, Vivian would levitate them back to where they belonged. Neville visited her with his books and papers and they would both sit by the lake, under the tree reading the text books, taking some notes, correcting his essays and practicing spells as they did for months.

Neville adored the afternoons they spent by the lake studying. The weather was nice and Vivian was very patient and funny. She talked slowly and explained everything in detail. If he had a question, he would make it without stuttering or hesitating. He felt comfortable with her. At the end of the afternoon, his stomach would growl and Vivian would know he was hungry. Not a problem! Together, they would have iced tea and a slice of cake or pie and continue to study until the dinner hour at her table. He was particularly gifted in Herbology, something they had in common.

Exam week was near. Vivian didn't get to see her parents on the weekend. Albus was in London and Minerva was concentrated in planning the exams and her husband's correspondence while he was gone. Pretty much everything would fall in her lap. The whole school felt nervous, except for Hagrid and Vivian. Filch would be quite busy cleaning the vomit of little students that were too nervous and didn't manage to keep the contents of their stomach where they belonged. Madam Pomfrey was busy treating students that strangely fell ill before the exams. Severus was also busy with his subject's exam and having some fun, constructing the meanest one you would ever set eyes on, at least it was what students thought so.

Hagrid and Vivian's little corner in the castle was a peaceful place, with no worries, classes or exams. It was just a serene field with a hut and cottage by the river. Hagrid would play the flute sitting on the stairs that would lead you to the inside of his hut. Vivian would read sitting under her favourite tree.

The week passed like this: this and that to do, a little more free time and silence all over the place. At the end of the exam week, Hagrid received the visit of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Vivian received Neville who came to thank her for her efforts. It was a very quick talk for his frog was still missing and he wanted to go and continue his quest for his pet. Vivian let him go with an encouraging smile in her face.

While seeing Neville to the door, she noticed weeds invading her peppermint flowerbeds and then the crops.

"Damn! I must find some herbicide potion if I want to get those weeds out of my peppermint! Maybe Severus will help me with that." She thought.

She went to the castle and tried to find him. Students seemed to eye her in relief. They just got out of their exams and still discussed the answers they gave to the questions asked. While turning to the left and after crossing the Clock Tower Yard, Vivian found Severus, standing in front of three Gryffindors. She approached them carefully. Severus did not turn and not even noticed her.

"…I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." She heard him say. When he finally turned around he bounced his body so quickly and his first step was so strong that he managed to bump into Vivian and knock her down. Vivian fell on her back in front of him. Severus and the three Gryffindors gasped.

"This was all that I needed. As if my back didn't hurt enough already…" she said lying on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin! I am awfully sorry, Vivian! I didn't see you coming. Are you alright?" The concern on his voice was almost moving. She smiled.

"It was my fault anyway" she said "I was standing right behind you." He squatted and put his arms around her waist, leaning her back to his chest and lifted her, slowly. He got to smell her peppermint perfume in her auburn hair tied with a light brown silk ribbon. Now standing, she turned to him, brushed off the dust of her shoulders, arms and legs. "I was looking for you".

"Why?"

"I wondered if you had herbicide potion, weeds are starting to attack the crops and my flowerbeds. That's where I keep the peppermint… That's what I wanted to tell you, ask you, I mean…But then you ran into me and I fell, so I didn't got to tell you…I mean ask you." She said, a bit nervous. Her fair face was red of embarrassment.

"This way, please. Follow me." Severus and Vivian walked side by side, trying to control their embarrassment and pacing slowly, as in a stroll. He led her to the Dungeons and then to his cold dark office. The walls were humid, a humid smell prevailed. It was the saddest room she had ever been into. There was no life at all. The windows were covered with velvet black curtains. There was just one tiny ray of light coming from a breach between curtains.

"Merlin! It's cold in here! How can you survive here in winter?" she asked.

"I manage…" he said, browsing in the storeroom.

Vivian reached to the curtains and opened them. The sun entered directly into the room and the window revealed a view she recognised instantaneously: her cottage, crops and the lake.

He turned to her, seeing her silhouette outlined by the sunbeams, her hair like a torch on fire. He didn't seem to disapprove of her decision of opening the window either, so she opened it and they both felt the wind come and sweep their hair. She looked lovely, he could tell. He stepped into the sun and Vivian saw his eyes turning dark brown. She placed a hand on his chin.

"Is there something wrong, Severus?" she asked. "You look so sad today." He said nothing and smiled. "Tell me, please."

He sighed heavily and smiled again, facing her, looking deep into her hazel greenish eyes.

"It's nothing, Vivian. I am fine." He said, putting the herbicide flask into her hand.

"It's not use to lie to me, Severus. You know it. Come with me." She asked.

"No, I must…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait, I am sure." She insisted, smiling. She grabbed his hand and ran up stairs to the Entrance Hall ran to the Clock Tower Yard, passed the Covered Bridge and into the fields, running like two children. Severus and Vivian stopped in front of her cottage.

"Welcome, Severus."

"It looks good." He said.

"Come and see the inside." She asked. "Stay for tea, please."

"I should…"

"Please, Severus…"

He sighed and smiled.

"Alright, I forgot how persuasive you can be." He said, surrendering to her. She squatted and took some peppermint leafs from the from the flower beds near the door and invited him in. "Please, do come in."

Severus came in, wiping his feet against the rug at the door. He observed everything. He was surprised of how comfortable he felt there. The wind came through the window refreshing the room, ensnaring his senses with the peppermint scent. Vivian raised her wand and lightened the fire.

"I'm going to make us some peppermint tea. Come and have a seat." Severus removed his scholar gown and put it on the coat hanger at the door. He then sat in an armchair near the window and watched Vivian as she made some tea. He saw a frame with a picture where he recognised a young Albus Dumbledore and a very young Minerva McGonagall with a little girl between them. He smiled. He remembered her well. She was terrifying to a Slytherin group of boys back in their youth. But somehow, she tolerated him. She never spoke to him, only stared and smiled. She was often alone. When she got older Molly Weasley would accompany her and Alice Longbottom to the study room. If Lily appeared, Vivian would shut her mouth and speak only the necessary or leave, it was not that Lily was offensive towards her, but she felt kind of sad of around her. Perhaps because Lily was her mother's and Professor Slughorn's favourite. That usually put her on a side. Until few years ago, he didn't care much about that woman, but then he started to talk to her when she used to come to Hogwarts on vacation and he was captivated. She had an interesting discourse. She was funny and perhaps the only person how could make him smile now, plus she was pretty and a pleasant company for lonely days.

"Severus?" he looked at his side and saw her standing there, holding two cups of tea.

"Thank you." He reached one of the cups and saw her sit right in front of him.

"You were absent minded just now."

"I saw your family portrait" Vivian looked up to see her mother, father and herself smiling.

"Perhaps now you can tell me what happened."

"I am tired, that's all, Vivian."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said "What is the hot tea for? As if the temperature outside was not hot enough…"

"It's something I learn with Moroccan people. They drink hot peppermint tea to make their body temperature go down. So, in some minute's time, you'll be feeling just grand." She said.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess." He said, taking a sip afterwards.

"What were you thinking of?" She asked, lowering her head.

"I was thinking of our Hogwarts' years. The way you always managed to get yourself in trouble…"

"Oh, let's not talk about that, please!" she said, chuckling.

"Why not?"

"I… I wanted to talk about other things…"

"Such as…"

"I am worried about you, Severus."

"Why?"

"Because of what I saw in your office, of what I see daily, Severus. You are so angry, so sad, so restless…"

"I have my reasons to be sad, angry and restless, Vivian."

"I don't doubt you, my friend, but you can't keep looking like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I couldn't help to notice how you dress, walk, talk and act! It's not good for you. I don't like to see my only Slytherin friend like this!" She said. He finished his tea and put the cup aside. She did the same thing but instead of sitting there silently she sat on the armchair's arm where he was sitting and surrounded his neck with her arms and pulled him to her, to a hug. He too put his arms around her waist and sat there, not moving a jot. She caressed his hair and back. "How come you work in that cursed office every day and like it? How come only I see you smile?" she asked. He smiled for an instant and then opened his mouth to answer.

"Rare pleasures are the most pleasant ones." Vivian smiled and looked into his eyes. "Not that I am something pleasant to look at. My nose is too big, my hair is greasy of all those potion fumes, and I'm too pale…"

"And you the most intelligent man I know, besides my father of course."

"Intelligence…"

"And before you complain that looks are everything nowadays, I believe you have two of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and I have been around quite a while. I've been into Northern Europe, Asia, Africa and I never saw such eyes as those. As for the rest, it's not as if mirrors will crack when you look at them, Severus. You're not ugly, well…only when you frown. You face lightens up when you smile." She said chuckling and making him smile. "See?"

She then sat in her chair again.

"You really are something."

"I am your friend and that should be enough to keep you from drowning. You can always count on me. I'll be right here. And please, visit every time you want. I'll be happy to have you here."

"That's good to hear, Vivian." He said, peacefully.

"Tell you what! Let's go to Hogsmead tomorrow, the two of us together. What's your poison?"

"What?"

"What's your poison?"

"I don't really drink."

"Butterbeer?"

"Alright."

"We'll grab a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks and then we'll sneak into Honeydukes, buy a full box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some peppermint frog, ice mice, stuff our gobs with candy there by the lake and have dinner here. What do you say?"

"Oh, no, absolutely not!" said Severus, almost panicking.

"Wrong answer, Severus Snape! Why not?"

"Can you imagine the kids' reaction when I enter the Honeydukes?"

"There will be no kids tomorrow, because there will be no visits to Hogsmead! And if there were, would you be ruining your grumpy reputation because of that? Are you…afraid?! Severus Snape is afraid of entering Honeydukes? Chicken!" she said, her eyes twinkling with pleasure and fun.

"No, I am not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Severus Snape is a chicken!" she sang, laughing.

"Alright! I'm going with you, but I won't have din…"

"Chicken!" she interrupted. He laughed.

"Damn, woman! You'll be the end of me!"

"Say you'll come!"

"No!"

"Say it or I'll slip Amortentia into your wine seasoned with a Madam Pince's hair!" she said, very menacingly.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go and then I'll have dinner with you, here." He said. "But, if I go with you, I must go back to the castle now so I can take care of the paperwork and don't have to worry about it tomorrow." He said, lifting himself from the armchair. He rushed to the door. Vivian helped him putting on his scholar gown, which smelled like lemon and looked at him one last time before he was gone. They both smiled. "Could I just ask you something before I go?"

"Anything you'd like…"

"Could I take some peppermint with me? I used it to brew potions and I am in lack of it. I could use some." Vivian went straight to the flowerbeds and picked three stems of peppermint with flowers and extended her hand to him. He grabbed hold of her hand and picked the plants carefully. "Thank you, for everything, I mean. It was very kind of you to have me here."

"I was nothing, really. It's a pleasure. And thank you for the Herbicide Potion."

"Two drops for each flower bed shall do the trick. As for the crops I would advise you to pulverize it, lightly. You shan't have problems, I think."

"I will. Good luck with the paperwork." She told him.

"Thank you."

They both blushed and tried to conceal it.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye" he said. She closed the door and Snape turned to face the real world. He climbed up the hill with the cutest smile on his face until he reached a group of students and magic broke.

"What are you looking at, twits?!" he barked.

People turned away and lowered their heads. When he was out of reach, they started to whisper comments and giggling discreetly.

Vivian was now smiling calmly looking out the window to the little island in the middle of the lake. She was sure they would have fun. But now, she had to worry and prepare everything before Severus came to have dinner.

With no further ado, she seasoned a chicken that she placed on a tray and covered with a cloth. Then she thought of the dessert they would have, and then she remembered of his smell. The smell she felt on his scholar gown. Lemon! Lemon was the answer! She didn't know if he liked it but the fact was that, ever since they started to talk and get along, Vivian always felt the presence of the lemon aroma. She would love to have a lemon tree in her garden, but unfortunately, Scotland climate was impetuous. She missed the olive, orange and lemon trees she saw in the Portuguese orchards, which she had the opportunity to observe in her travels. Then she found the answer to her dilemma: Lemon roly-poly pudding! When she put the pastry on the oven to cook, she went to feed Jolie Aggie.

Minerva came to Vivian that night. She seemed worried and Vivian let her sit, served her Scotch and sat with her too.

"What's wrong, mum? You look worried."

"I am tired that's all! Today was the last day of exams. It was quite stressful."

"I see."

"What did you do, today?"

"Nothing much. I had little Longbottom come over. The little angel wanted to thank me."

"The detention served him good."

"It was very mean of you! Something could have happened to those kids and I was the only one able to put up a fight. Hagrid had a crossbow but it is rather harmless to a skilled wizard. It was not your best decision."

"I was so mad at them, so…"

"Disappointed… I know, mum. Where is daddy?"

"He went to London."

Vivian sighed.

"Poor dad…"

"But you were saying?"

"Oh, yes. Then I trimmed some plants and noticed that some weeds are getting in the crops as well as in my flowerbeds. I went to Severus, to ask him for Herbicide Potion which he kindly provided me. We had tea together and then I fed Jolly Aggie and here I am."

"How lovely…" said Minerva, almost envying her daughter for her calm life.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been to the Great Hall to have dinner with you, but I hardly have the strength to stand up when I am finished with the cattle and the crops and Jolly Aggie. I can only rest a bit while the sheep feed and drink from the loch."

"It's alright, Minthy. We understand."

"How is father?"

"He's tired as we all are."

"Does he still have Sherbet Lemons?"

"Did you really think they would last a whole month? Honestly, Vivian! You are too naïve!"

"Oh! Silly daddy!" she laughed. "I'll buy him a new package tomorrow! And some Ginger Newts for you, too."

"Are you going out tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Hum, I wish I could go too…But I have to stick around."

"I understand."

"I should be going. It will be a long night. Merlin knows how I hate to go to sleep before your father gets home."

"Give him a kiss for me, will you? When he comes back?"

"Of course, darling, I will." Minerva stood up, hugged her daughter and then kissed her cheeks. "It's so good to have you near."


	8. The Stone

Sorry for being so absent lately, but studies compel me to do so. Here is another chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

The night was quiet by the lake. There was no motion or noise, nor light except for the stars or the thin half moon in the sky and their reflex in the calm water. Vivian slept peacefully with her window opened. It was a warm and calm night, or so it seemed.

In the shadows a figure came down from the castle and stood there lurking. Then moved towards her little and mint perfumed cottage. She kept sleeping, breathing quietly, her face all relaxed, dreaming a good dream, unaware of what was happening.

The black figure broke into her house really quietly, stepping cautiously in every room, searching…

The figure looked up, to the wooden stairs. It was going up! It climbed the stairs! It entered the room of a sleeping innocent Vivian and stared at her, not moving. It stepped into the moonlight that came from the window and then the shape and body of Severus Snape revealed itself.

Severus got closer to the bed and noticed Vivian sleeping with nothing in her body except for her underwear and man pyjamas shirt on top. The bed linens were pulled out so he could see her white legs. She was sleeping on her side; her hair was messy and looked like this enormous red blot in her pillow. But then he noticed, everything seemed quieter and then he was pulled to the bed and next thing he knows he has an angry Vivian on top of him, griping his throat tightly and pointing her wand at his face. But then she recognised him. He saw her face soften. She took her hand from his throat.

"Damn you, Severus! You scared me to the next life! What in Merlin's pants are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to come to you."

"Whatever for? It's about three in the morning! I was about to stun you if I hadn't seen it was you! Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Turn your wand from me, please. Potter has been attacked."

"What? What on Earth are you talking about?" she seemed confused…and comfortable sitting on his belly.

"Would you kindly remove yourself from me so I can explain?" he asked. She blushed and sat on the bed, reached for a pair of men pyjamas trousers that she put on. She then stood, hands on her hips and looked down to Severus who was still recuperating from the shock.

"Now will you go down with me and explain why you broke into my house and all this 'Potter being attacked' shebang over a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, yes."

They came down the stairs. Severus removed his academic gown and his coat, living only his black waistcoat and a white light shirt visible. She observed him and paid especial attention to his tie. She loved how it went around his tall neck and kept his collar strait. The lace seemed to have been made in a hurry and because so she felt compelled to undo it and tie it again. So she did! She went to him after putting the water to boil for their tea and softly grasped his tie, undid it for his amazement and surprise. Then she tied it again and smiled.

"I hope it's not too tight." She said.

"It's perfect, thank you." said Severus, touching her fingertips very lightly. She turned her back removing her hand from his fingers and searched for teabags and tea leafs' flasks she kept in her cupboards.

"What flavour would you like?"

"Peppermint" he said.

"Do you take lemon or milk in your tea?"

"Lemon" he said "do you need any help?"

"No, Severus. Do sit." She asked, indicating a chair at the table. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I am." He said, rather nervous. She noticed his shaking hands. She removed the roly-poly from the oven and placed it on the table. Severus looked at it in surprise.

"It was meant to be our dessert tonight but then I think we both are in need of some sugar." She explained. She cut the pastry and served a slice to Severus placing a fork at the side of his hand. Afterwards she served his cup with hot peppermint tea. In the end, she served herself and sat by his side. Severus cut a piece of the roly-poly and took the fork to his mouth and everything he had in his constantly running mind went away.

"You really hit it. It's quite remarkable."

"Thank you. Is lemon your favourite?"

"Yes, I would eat lemon when I was a kid. My mother always found it a stupid habit. I was rather fond of it even nowadays. I like acid flavours. And you got to heavenly combine sweet and acid…it really does go well. Have you considered making cauldron cakes for a living?" he said, smirking. She let out a laugh.

"No, Severus, I didn't but thanks. I'll consider that suggestion if I get unemployed again. But now let us talk, what happened to the Potter boy?"

A shadow came back to Severus' eyes. He stared at the table for some seconds.

"Flamel asked a favour of your father, he wanted to protect something from the Dark Lord…"

"I know what it was, Severus. The Philosopher's Stone, my father told me about it."

"How…"

"He talked to me about getting a dragon to guard the passage but then I told him about the implications of having a dragon in a school and he agreed that it was too dangerous."

"Oh…that explains a lot."

"But you were saying…"

"Well, after we got Fluffy…" he was interrupted by a giggle. "What?"

"You said 'Fluffy'…" He frowned. "Sorry, please, go on."

"…your father, your mother and I and several other teachers contributed to guard the stone with something that would stop intruders. When the stone came to Hogwarts, things started to get too weird. The vault that contained the stone in Gringotts was robbed the day they got it empty and then unicorns started to die mysteriously; and one day, I saw Quirrell stepping out of the Third Floor where we kept Fluffy guarding the trapdoor to the Stone. He seemed quite shaken. I suspect that was the first time he got to be face to face with that darn dog."

"So all you needed was proof that he was actually after the stone."

"Yes, but it turns out that it was quite difficult, he was quite skilled in erasing traces, so I had to be careful. In Halloween he got to set one of the trolls that were guarding the Stone free. He came running and screaming 'Troll in the Dungeons, troll in the Dungeons'" He chuckled with Vivian "and everybody went down to the Dungeons but me".

"You went to the Third Floor."

"Yes, but unfortunately, I got bitten by the darn dog before I could verify if the stone was not removed from its rightful place. But then, I guess the kids saw my wound and suspected me. The next day, Potter played his first Quidditch game and someone was trying really hard to get him to fall off the broom. I muttered the counter curse, but once again, I was the prime suspect of everything. Someone set fire to my cloak; I got to knock Quirrell down when trying to extinguish it and saved the kid from a very painful landing, not to say death."

"So now you knew it was him…"

"I kept following him everywhere and sometimes I got to even talk to him about his plans, but not once I got any information from him. He was really great playing his part but I also had to play mine. Tonight, your father was gone, Potter and his friends went to the trapdoor and got to pass every single challenge; Weasley escaped with a broken arm from your mother's chess game…" Vivian widened her eyes and stared in awe "…, Granger, she escaped unharmed from my challenge and Potter fought Quirrell, but the worst is yet to come."

"What happened?" asked Vivian.

"Quirrell wasn't alone. The Dark Lord was with him."

"What?! He came back?"

"No, the kid managed to kill Quirrell and the Dark Lord left, as helpless as he became eleven years ago when…"

"… when the Potters were killed. I guess that you're even now, James and you."

"I didn't do it for _him_." He said, looking down.

"Of course not; you did it for Lily." Severus looked at her.

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"I knew all along. You were great friends. I remember well, how close you were. She was pretty and clever. A remarkable witch, I dare to say. A perfect match… For some reason you lost her friendship and that destroyed you. That's the reason why you have been agonisingly sad all these years." He looked at her and saw a sad smile.

"I get the feeling you didn't like her much."

"I never got the opportunity to get to know her better but I am not going to lie about the fact that I wasn't charmed about her."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons…" said Vivian in a very low tone. The shadow that once inhabited Severus eyes, passed onto hers. Severus saw it but he didn't say anything at first.

"I gather that you think that I am a fool." he said, rather calmly.

"No, I just think she's still a very lucky woman, after all this time." She said with a sad smile. "She meant a great deal to you. You loved her very much, I can tell. And you still love her and always will, Severus. She was your first, second…and I am quite inclined to say she will be your last. You just didn't make the best choices and spoke the right words." She said smiling.

"You have no idea how much I hate my every breath for what I did." He said, hiding his face away in the palm of his hand as if trying to accept his guilt. Vivian held her hand and touched his head and caressed his hair.

"We all have good and bad things in us, Severus. There isn't a person in the world that never made a mistake in their lives. You can search all over the History books; even my father who seems so flawless sometimes admits he is wrong. We are all human beings. We tend to forget that. Very few things are unforgivable and unforgettable."

"I made so many mistakes that most people would believe unforgivable and unforgettable. I wonder sometimes how can people walk among me, knowing and conscientious about those things, and not even dare to point the finger, as if I am irreproachable. I don't give reasons to people to like me, I don't even try. I don't care if people like me or not. It's not important. The thing is…I still feel guilty and I'll die guilty."

"You're too proud and reserved. We know each other for almost thirteen years and you still are afraid of talking or visiting, as if you meet me for the first time every time we see each other. It's kind of funny, actually." She said smiling. She got to see his eyes, filled with regret. "I don't blame you. People have reasons to their actions, reasonable or completely stupid. But they're reasons. For instance, you have your reasons to love Lily and I have my reasons to don't like her much."

"Forgive me, Vivian, for being such the git that I know I am and do nothing about it." He said. She smiled.

"It's alright, Severus." She said, cupping his chin in her hand and caressing his jaw line.

"You can't imagine how it is to bear a mark you're not proud of and wear a mask you will not ever be capable of let fall, or a shell you can't break free of."

"I refused to do that a long time ago."

"Oh Vivian, how lucky you are…" he said sitting up straight.

"Don't feel ashamed for being wrong, Severus. You saved the boy multiple times this year. And for all that I know you will spend the rest of your life saving him. I don't want to sound so prophetic but that is the feeling I get. We must never be afraid of five things: of being good to others, of being ourselves, for crying, for telling other person 'I love you' or 'sorry, I was wrong' and to fail or to be wrong. Coming here tonight after what happened, told me how human and good you can be."

"I was following orders..."

"I know. But I know you would still come if my father didn't tell you to come. Am I wrong?" Severus shook his head. "I know you won't show that to others, but who cares? I saw it and that is all that matters. If you need my shoulder, Severus, I'll be glad to help and support you. Don't forget that." Severus smiled to her.

"You're too kind…" he said. "Why Vivian? Why do you care about me when everybody doesn't give a damn?"

"Reasons." She changed subject "How is Potter now?"

"He's asleep; he won't wake up for days I think. Your father returned before things would get ugly."

"Good. Mother was starting to be anxious and she can be really cantankerous when she's anxious. Now, will you explain me as if you would a child, why you broke into my house when you could just have knocked?"

"I wanted to see with my own eyes if everything was alright so I could report it to your father, that's why you found me near your bed. I am sorry I awoke you and startled you."

"It's okay. It is!" she said looking into his black eyes, responding to his sceptical look.

"Should we call off the day in Hogsmead? You must be really tired and..."

"On the contrary; we should go. You need some cheering up and I need a day off!"

"The sun will rise soon." He said, feeling sorry for having awakened her.

"And it will rise for everybody, Severus. It will be a new day and a new start, for you, for me, for everybody." She said in a cheering tone.

"We should go to sleep, then."

"Yes, you can stay if you want. The couch is comfortable to take a nap. Let me get you something to cover you... and a pillow for your head." She disappeared for some time and came back with a blanket and a pillow. She gave it to him.

"Thank you, Vivian." He said.

"You're welcome, chap!" She smiled, and then she turned and went upstairs to try to sleep. He put the pillow on the couch, removed his shoes and covered his body as he laid down. He felt tired and fell asleep as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Minerva and Albus met in the Hospital Wing. Poppy was tending to Harry Potter who was lying on a bed, unconscious. The boy was relaxed, his green eyes shut gently. His scar was red and his face scratched. The couple observed the little boy's traits holding hands tightly.

"Thank Merlin, you got here sooner than it was planned. I feared for our students..."

"I'm glad I did." He said, smiling to his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still a bit shaken. But I am alright." she said. "I missed you." Minerva whispered.

"I missed you too, my love." He said, after kissing her lips. "How has Vivian been in my absence?"

"You sound as if I am still changing her dippers." They laughed. "She's been fine, I gather. She always had company and work to keep her entertained."

"That's good to know. I missed our little girl. It's when things like this happen that I start to think about her and what might happen to her." He said, observing Poppy covering the boy on the bed and sliding the curtain to make him invisible to others' attentions. "However, it was a risk we agreed to take."

"Yes and if we are careful she will be fine. Do you think Potter is going to be alright?"

"Of course he will. We just have to let him rest for now. He'll be good as new. Poppy will make him fit as a fiddle."

"Right you are, Headmaster. Don't worry, Minerva."

"Poor child…"

"Let's give him a moment. Poppy is tending on him. We better go. "

"What about Granger? And Weasley?"

"They're alright. Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger are going to sleep in their dorms tonight. Nothing very serious happened to them. He was just petrified and she has a scratch. We can go and sleep quietly for now."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep."

"You will. You seem quite worn out."

"I am, actually. You know how I get, when you spent some days out. I get worried sick!"

"No need to, Minerva, darling..."

"Tell that to a mother. I can only breathe freely when you're around."

"Then breathe now, Tabby."

They smiled to each other and walked out the Hospital Wing going straight to Albus' quarters. Minerva sat on the couch and removed her hat. Albus sat next to her and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Is he gone, Albus?" she asked rather worried, playing with a lock of his beard.

"Yes, for now. Harry managed to give us some time. We have to make the most of it now."

"Does that mean that we'll be meeting up with the Order again."

"Not necessarily. It means that we have to cherish every moment now, while we can, while he's gone, so when Voldemort is back we'll be ready to fight without any regrets whatsoever. For now, let's focus on Harry's health and on what happened so we can make a full report about it to the Ministry. I imagine how they must be feeling confused after this night."

"I would be surprised if they didn't feel confused." said Minerva, disdainfully. Albus chuckled.

"My good Minerva, you should have seen their faces when I left."

"That must have been priceless!" Albus smiled to his wife, kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms. "But how did you know..."

"About Quirrell? Let's say it was almost obvious. And I realised that leaving the school unguarded without my presence was the perfect night for him to try something. But now, let's go to bed. I am really tired. I can barely hold my eyes opened as I know you are too."

"Yes, let's go, love." She said, kissing the tip of his crooked nose afterwards.

And so they went to the room they shared and got to bed and slept until the sunlight stroke their skin.

Meanwhile, in the cottage by the river, Severus woke up from his brief slumber and sat on the couch. He hadn't slept like that in years. He wouldn't risk waking Vivian again, so he thought of sneaking out of the house. But for his surprise, she stood there in a summer white shirt tucked in her black trousers, with the wand holster around her thigh, a purse attached to her belt and brown leather boots up to her knee, opening the shutters. She had her hair in a casual bun, stuck between two huge hair pins.

"Good morning..." he didn't answer "Dragon got your tongue?"

"Good morning, again." he said looking up to her.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"It's past midday, my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, sleepy head. You ought to wash and change clothes..."

"I'll go to the castle and get ready."

"I'll accompany you; I want to stop by the castle to see my parents and to visit Mr. Longbottom.

"Oh..."

"Let's go?"

"Let's." he said, getting up. She reached for his academic gown and his coat and helped him putting it on. She grabbed her coat and put it on as well. They went out and climbed the hill to the castle. Very few students were out.

"Thank God!" thought Severus. But the children were too busy talking over what happened last night and so they didn't even noticed them crossing the bridge.

Severus went down the Dungeons to shower and change his clothes. Vivian spent some minutes with Neville, sitting with him on a bench in a corridor. He revealed what he knew about the previous night and how upset he was at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Vivian understood but smiled and comforted him the best she could and promised to bring something for him, from Honeydukes.

Then she met her parents and the rest of the staff at the Great Hall. She kissed her father and mother and sat by their side while other teachers didn't come to sit in their rightful places.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother. How is Potter?"

"He's resting now. If it weren't for your father coming earlier the poor lad would be dead by now."

"Thank Merlin..."

"Severus reached you."

"Yes, he did. Thank you for sending him. I would be totally ignorant about what happened last night if Severus didn't wake me and explained."

"You look lovely today, darling!" said Albus to his daughter, when he realised what she was wearing. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you."

"Are you going out?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I am"

"You do well; you need a pause from all this madness here!"

"We all need it."

"Are you meeting someone, Minthy?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, I am going to Hogsmead with Severus."

Minerva raised her eyebrow up to her hair line and Albus smiled. The parents looked at each other trying to find the right words to tell their daughter. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start getting ideas in both your highly intelligent heads; I invited him and hopefully he'll have a good time. We need it."

Albus observed his daughter and smiled while her mother still didn't know what to think or to say and being so, she was wise enough to not express herself.

"If you think it will do you good... then go ahead. Severus could use some distraction, that's for sure. We all could after this last night's events. We must go on with our lives." He said. "So, have fun, but don't come back late. You know there is a curfew to be respected, young lady." Vivian chuckled lightly.

Severus showed up at the great hall, dressed as usual in his black suit without his academic cloak. His hair seemed less oily and he smelled like lemon. He had carefully combed his hair, dividing it into two parts, still forming a curtain, framing his whole face. His eyes seemed sleepy. He sat quietly on a chair and waited for Vivian to join him. Minerva and Albus saw their daughter join her friend.

"You look different." she said.

"Do I?" He asked, with his calm voice.

"Yes, you do. Don't let my father go near; he'll think you carry sherbet lemons with you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not like he's going to abduct you and force you to give up the sweets, but he'll be around you for quite some time." She said, chuckling. Severus observed her profile.

For a moment he almost saw Lily and her green eyes as the light stroke the woman at his side. He had to shake his head to dissipate his vision. There she was again, the hazel- eyed, auburn-haired mischievous and witty Vivian. He remembered. He had mistakenly touched her shoulder once in his school years.

"Lily?" When she turned, he looked disappointed. She looked radiant, that day. But as her eyes stroke his, time stopped. Her smile was lost and her eyes got darker. "Oh, I… Sorry. I was looking for…"

"…Evans, so I gathered. She's there." She said, walking away, clearly hurt and alone. Alice, who was with her before she went away, looked at him with pity.

"Something had been terribly wrong between Lily and Vivian, but what?" Severus though. He just had to wait. In time, Vivian would tell him. After all, everybody has secrets. Even Vivian.


End file.
